Atashi Wa Bambi
by Uchiha Sakurahana
Summary: Inicio de clases. Sakura espera que este sea un gran año, después de todo, su pasado es más bien discreto. Pero el primer día siempre es diferente a como lo imaginas, y desde ya Sakura tiene sus problemas... Tremendo enredo amoroso... Se acerca el final..
1. Aclaraciones y Prólogo

**ACLARACIONES:** Atashi wa Bambi es una obra de Maki Yôko. Y Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Esto es una adaptación de los personajes de Naruto al mundo de Atashi Wa Bambi, pero le he hecho algunas modificaciones a mi conveniencia. Algunas de las personalidades puede verse levemente alterada, pero nada demasiado exagerado.

**RESUMEN: **Inicio de clases. Haruno Sakura espera que este sea un gran año, después de todo, su pasado es más bien discreto. En la primaria y en la secundaria, usaba lentes, era un poco más llenita que sus demás colegas y en general, paso sin glorias ni penas por esos años.

Pero el primer día siempre es diferente a como lo imaginas, y desde ya Sakura tiene sus problemas. En un accidente, Uzumaki Naruto la golpea en la cabeza. Luego, a los pocos minutos, Uchiha Sasuke, le pega con una pelota de fútbol, para que después, Naruto le vuelva a pegar con la misma maleta.

Es mejor no seguir, para no arruinar la sorpresa…

Tremendo enredo amoroso. Un magnetismo peligroso y revelador rodeará a este trío en un triángulo amoroso.

Espero que les guste!


	2. Capítulo 1

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 1

**-¡Hoy comienza una nueva vida!-**Exclamó Sakura con energía, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía optimista. Nada ni nadie podría acabar con ello. Al fin había ingresado a la preparatoria, su pasado se reduciría a menos que un recuerdo sin importancia. Era una nueva vida, ella era una nueva persona**.- ¡Okaaaay!-**colocó las manos en la cintura, deteniéndose a observar el enorme edificio que hacía llamarse "Konoha Gakuen".

Se decía que el Konoha Gakuen era la mejor preparatoria del país, era difícil ser aceptado, la prueba de ingreso era realmente complicada. Tras estudiar duro, ella lo había conseguido. Y a ese triunfo le seguirían más, de eso estaba segura.

**-¡Al fin soy una estudiante de preparatoria!!Daré lo mejor de mi!-**exclamó con determinación.

**-Estas en forma.-**observó Ino, alegre. Ino era su mejor amiga desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella era realmente hermosa, tenía una larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules, y además su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado. Su problema: era una mal hablada. Si no fuera por su vocabulario podría llegar a ser muy popular.

**-Deberías saber hasta que punto he deseado que llegara este día.-**le dijo molesta. No quería que Ino comenzara a compararla con la Sakura de antes.**-¡Auch!-**algo había impactado contra su cabeza. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, su piel era morena y en cada mejilla tenía tres marcas, semejantes a bigotes, que le daban un aspecto zorruno. Realmente era guapo.

**-Bloqueas el paso.-**fue lo que dijo el muchacho siguiendo su camino hacia el interior del edificio.

**-¿Qué problema tiene?-**preguntó irritada la rubia, ella y Sakura se quedaron observando como el chico se alejaba.

**-Parece guay.-**susurró Sakura, aún con la mirada en el camino que había tomado el rubio. Se sobó la cabeza, en la zona afectada. Acomodó su larga cabellera sobre el hombro y la peinó.

**-¡Imposible!-**chilló Ino.**- ¿No estás enfadada?**

**-¡La ceremonia de apertura esta a punto de comenzar!-**Sakura tomó de la mano a Ino y la arrastró con ella. Aquel chico era realmente interesante, quería un novio así.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_En primavera las flores comienzan a florecer. Las más hermosas y esperadas por la gente son las flores de cerezo, todos festejan cuando ellas llegan… Y yo… yo soy una flor… pero no una cualquiera… soy una flor de cerezo… y voy a florecer más que cualquier otro y todos van admirarme…Ese es mi gran deseo… mi sueño…Mi corazón florecerá este año…_

**-¡Qué comience el décimo tercer año!-**Sakura llegó a su salón. Desgraciadamente no le había tocado junto a Ino, pero tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir más amigas y un novio. Ya el aula estaba casi llena, los alumnos charlaban entre si, seguramente ya se conocían. Ella era la única intrusa. Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, era una nueva vida, adiós a la vieja Sakura. Sus ojos se toparon con unos intensos de color zafiro.

**-¡Es el chico de hace un momento!-**pensó alegre. Era su día de suerte. Además le había tocado el puesto justo al lado del muchacho**.- ¡Y estoy a su lado! ¡Kaki al fin me favoreces!**

**-¡Sentaros, por favor!**

Un hombre joven de cabello plateado y aspecto desaliñado ingresó al salón, logrando que todos callaran al instante. Su rostro iba cubierto por una mascarilla de medico y con su mano derecha sostenía un libro pequeño de color verde.

**-Para comenzar me gustaría que todos los alumnos se presentaran.**

**-¿Qué debemos decir?-**preguntó un muchacho que parecía un perro.

**-Su nombre, su edad, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro...**

**-¿Podría darnos un ejemplo?-**pidió el mismo muchacho.

**-Bien.-**el profesor se acomodó en su asiento y carraspeo sin dejar de leer su libro**.-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.-**algunas alumnas suspiraron.-**Tengo... mmm?... pues no lo recuerdo... no llevo la cuenta de esas cosas.-**más suspiros. El chico perro gruñó y los demás chicos imitaron su gesto disgustados**.-Me gustan muchas cosas y nada me disgusta... y en cuanto a mi sueño para el futuro... nunca lo he pensado... Bien, es su turno...**

**-No dijo nada en realidad.-**pensó Sakura aburrida.

**-Soy Inuzuka Kiba, tengo 15 años.-**se presentó el chico perro**.-Me gustan los animales, jugar al fútbol y al ps2. Lo que me disgusta son aquellos que maltratan a los demás sin motivo. Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor veterinario del mundo.-**las chicas le miraban enternecidas, al borde del llanto.

Llegó el turno de Sakura. Se levantó del asiento, graciosamente, quería dejar la mejor impresión del mundo.

**-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 15 años, soy de Aries. Lo que más me gusta es el chocolate y lo que mas me disgusta son las personas que humillan a los demás y se creen mejores. Y lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, es algo que se hará realidad: ¡En preparatoria tendré novio! Encantada de conocerlos**.-se sentó satisfecha.

**-Buena suerte.-**le susurró una chica encantadora.

**-Gracias.**

**-Siguiente.**

**-Idiota. Que estúpida.-**susurró el rubio.

_**-¿¿¿Idiota????-**_repitió en su mente sin entender. El muchacho se incorporó, chulo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

**-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años. Me gusta el ramen y mi hobbie es comparar los distintos tipos de ramen. Lo que me disgusta es la gente exhibida.-**miró de reojo a Sakura. Las chicas suspiraban emocionadas.**-Mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor abogado para defender a quienes lo necesiten.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Naruto!**

**-¡Qué guapo es!**

_**-Definitivamente... ¡Te odio!-**_pensó Sakura enojada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Eso es todo por hoy.-**anunció el profesor y segundos después sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases**.-Mañana nos veremos.**

**-Sakura.-**llamó Ino desde el umbral de la puerta.

**-¡Que rápida eres Ino!-**exclamó asombrada. Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y a salir del salón.

**-¡Vamos!-**le apremió**.-Oye ¿ese no era le chico de esta mañana?-**preguntó cuando caminaban por los pasillos abarrotados del colegio.

**-Argh.-**bufó**.-Prefiero no hablar de ello. Vamos.-**arrastró a Ino con ella. Realmente estaba furiosa, no le había gustado nada que ese tal Naruto le dijera estúpida ¿Cómo se atrevía? No la conocía, no tenía ningún derecho.

**-¿Tú no decías que era genial?**

**-¡Paaaaraaaa!-**se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar a su amiga riéndose de ella**.-Me dejé llevar, no era yo en ese momento.**

**-¡Hey! ¡Atención!**

**-¡Te va a golpear!-**demasiado tarde, la pelota ya había golpeado a la chica y por si fuera poca le hizo caer al suelo. Sakura veía estrellitas.

**-¡Sakura!-**exclamó asustada Ino y se agachó para acudir a su amiga.

**-¡Lo siento!-**un muchacho moreno se acercó a ellas, parecía preocupado y arrepentido**.- ¿Cómo estas? Realmente lo siento.**

**-Presta más atención.-**se sobó la cabeza, ya era el segundo golpe en lo que iba en el día. Kami no la quería ni un poquito**.-Idiota.**

**-Eso quiere decir que estas bien.-**el moreno le extendió la mano para ayudarla. Era bastante simpático.

**-Ya haz sido golpeada en la cabeza esta mañana... yo diría que te gusta.-**observó Ino.

**-Me encanta.-**bufó irónica.

**-¡Sasuke!**

**-¿Ah?-**Sakura se giró pues había reconocido la voz. Era Naruto.

**-¿Qué haces, teme?-**preguntó ignorando a las chicas**.-Si vas a jugar, me voy antes a casa.**

**-¿Se conocen?-**pensó la pelirrosada. Era el karma.

En el rostro de Naruto apareció una mueca de desagrado, al fin había percibido la presencia de Sakura. Sasuke los miró a ambos sin entender. De lejos se podía sentir la tensión entre esos dos.

**-Dobe ¿se conocen?**

**-Estamos en la misma clase... creo-**se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo zorrunamente.

**-¿Crees? ¡Me siento junto a ti imbécil!-**al fin la inner había aparecido, cabreada dicho sea de paso.

**-Ino, veámonos a casa.-**dijo, ocultando su indignación, pero no su molestia.

**-Sip.**

**-Puff, que mala suerte la del primer día.-**suspiró con tristeza.

**-Si, todavía no me he acostumbrado a mi clase.-**reconoció Ino**.-Si pudiéramos regresar a la secundaria...**

**-Todo esto es mejor que regresar a la secundaria.-**aseguró seria**.-Vamos a prepararnos para la clase de gimnasia...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Argh.-**Sakura cayó al suelo rendida.-**Esta no es más que la primera de las 10 vueltas que indicó el profesor.-**lloriqueó.

**-¡Al fin es medio día!**

**-¡Espérenme!-**sus colegas la habían dejado para atrás. Nunca se le habían dado bien los deportes, podía decir que los odiaba**.- ¿Cómo pueden correr tanto? No veo para que puedan servirme estos ejercicios.**

Un pie estuvo a punto de pisarle la mano. Subió el rostro, molesta, y dispuesta a lanzar una chorrada de improperios.

**-¡Oh! Pero si eres la chica que golpee ayer.-**Sasuke la miró divertido.

**-¡Oye! ¡No te pongas en mi camino!-**le dio un manotazo a la pierna del chico.

**-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, estoy en 1-3.-**se presentó cortésmente. Ella se acomodó para quedar sentada en el suelo, y él gentilmente se sentó a su lado.

**-Uchiha... es un apellido raro.**

**-¿Oh? ¿Y tú eres?**

**-No te lo diré.-**Sasuke se sorprendió ¿Tan molesta estaba por el accidente del día anterior?-**No te lo diré porque eres amigo de Uzumaki.**

**-¿Hein? ¿Qué te pasa con el dobe?**

**-Él no es muy amable. Nada más verlo me pongo furiosa.-**explicó quebrando un palito que había recogido del suelo y con el que segundos antes jugaba**.- ¿Hace cuanto son amigos?**

**-Somos amigos desde pequeños.**

**-¡Argh! ¡Que horror!-**exclamó enojada.

**-¡Sakura!-**le llamó Ino a lo lejos.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ino!-**se incorporó rápidamente del suelo.

**-¿Comemos juntas?-**preguntó la rubia. Sakura afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza.

**-Bueno, me voy.-**le dijo al moreno.

**-Ok.**

**-¡Haruno Sakura!-**gritó cuando llegó donde su amiga, sin voltear a ver al chico.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es mi nombre.-**Sasuke sonrió.

**-¡Hey! ¡Vamos a comer, frentuda!**

**-Okay, me muero de hambre.**

**-Ligar da hambre.-**la rubia sonrió pícara.

**-¿Ligar?**

**-Con ese bombón.-**aclaró**.-No soy tonta. Les vi muy juntitos ¡Que suerte! Te lo mereces, pero ve con moderación. No hagan guarradas en la primera cita.**

**-¡Ino!-**se escandalizó**.-Aquí solo veo una cosa guarra.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tú.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al fin había terminado la clase. Sakura ya no soportaba más de tanto tedio. El profesor era muy bueno , pero sabía que hasta que no pasara la primera semana su motorcito estudiantil no se encendería del todo.

Ella e Ino paseaban por el gran jardín del colegio, realmente esperaba no tener ningún nuevo accidente porque sino tendría que ir a santiguarse.

**-Mi profesor de inglés, Iruka-sensei, es muy divertido.-**comentó Ino, muy alegre.

**-¿De verdad? Yo aún no he tenido esa clase.-**dijo pensativa.

**-¡Ah, si! ¡Ahora me acuerdo!-**dijo de repente Ino con gran entusiasmo, asustando a la joven**.-Nuestras amigas de la secundaria dijeron de quedar otra vez ¿Estas libre el domingo?-**Sakura apretó su bolso. **-Vendrás ¿cierto?**

**-... yo no... Yo no quiero ir...**

**-¿Oh? ¿Por qué no?-**preguntó sorprendida**.-Todo el mundo quiere verte.-aseguró.-Vamos, además...**

**-¿Por qué me dices esto?-**gritó**.-¿No sabes que...?¡Ahhh!-**se interrumpió, no deseaba rememorar el pasado**.-¡No iré, eso es todo!-**Ino tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, nunca había visto a su amiga fuera de sí. La pelirrosada se dio cuenta de ello y arrepentida agregó**.-Lo siento, iré.-** antes de que Ino dijera algo, Sakura se alejó.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de la ciudad cabizbaja. No quiso gritarle a Ino, pero ella sabía cuanto había sufrido... y aún insistía. No quería tener ningún contacto con su pasada, ninguno, en serio.

Se miró en el espejo que estaba fuera de una tienda. Era bonita. Ella era realmente bonita. Tenía una cabellera rosada, cortada salvajemente, sedosa y brillante. Su piel era tersa y blanca, sin acné o manchas. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes. Su cuerpo era el de una adolescente normal, estatura media y delgada, no resaltaba como Ino por sus curvas exuberantes. Pero toda ella era un conjunto armonioso y bello, simple pero bello. Ya no era como antes...

**-¡Hey! ¡Mira, esa chica!-**escuchó que exclamaban a sus espaldas.

**-¡Oh!**

**-¡Haruno Sakura!-**escuchó que la llamaban pero no volteó, de antemano sabía de quienes se trataban ¿Por qué Kami se empeñaba en atormentarla? ¿No había sido suficiente con lo que había vivido años atrás? Sin quererlo comenzó a recordar...

**-¡Si, es ella!**

**-Es verdad.**

**-Ha cambiado mucho.**

**-¡Wa!**

**-¿En dónde están tus gafas y tu genio?**

**-Su falda está más corta, la llevaba siempre larga en la secundaria.**

**-Y has perdido peso.**

_Esas chicas... no de nuevo... _

Su corazón se detuvo. Sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Deseaba salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus recuerdos no se lo permitían.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Jajaja.-**__reían las chicas._

_**-Miren, si no es la señorita tobillo.**_

_**-¿Por qué la llamas así?**_

_**-Porque lleva los calcetines en los tobillos.**_

_**-Ella te ama.**_

_**-¿Vas a invitarla a salir?**_

_**-Ella no se me ha acercado aún. Pero aunque lo haga la rechazaré.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_**-¡No! ¡No tengo que pensar en eso!-**_se obligó a regresar al presente. No deseaba caer. No se lo podía permitir**.- ¡Auch!**

**-¡Hein!-**exclamóNaruto sorprendido, era la segunda vez que la golpeaba en lo que iba de la semana. Observó que ella tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si hubiera sufrido un fuerte impacto. Estaba pálida y al borde del llanto.

**-¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Le preguntó molesta. Recomponiéndose rápidamente. No podía permitir que ese chico la viera débil ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él? ¿Por qué alguien que la detestaba tenía que presenciar su desgracia?

**-Siempre tomo este camino para ir a casa.**

**-¿Cómo?-**exclamó sorprendida una de las chicas.

**-¿Conoce a Haruno?**

**-¡No! ¡Es demasiado guapo!-**dijo desdeñosamente otra.

_**-Quiero cambiar... Voy a cambiar mi vida.-**_pensó la pelirrosada, recordando su antiguo ser.

**-¡Ah! ¿Dónde estabas?-**preguntó de repente, coqueta y alegre, colgándose del brazo del rubio, como si fueran pareja. Naruto se sorprendió tanto como las chicas**.-Este es mi novio.-**les informó sonriendo y recostó su cabeza en el brazo del chico. Luego se lo llevó de allí ante la mirada perdida de esas chicas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-**preguntó el rubio, una vez estuvieron muy lejos de las antiguas colegas de Sakura.

**-Nada.-**dijo sin darle importancia.**-Me voy a casa.-**anunció dándole la espalda a Naruto.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no puedes utilizarme e irte así! ¡No me gusta!-**gritó el chico. A ella poco le importaba, se lo merecía por haberle llamado idiota**.-Hey ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**-Odio a esas chicas.-**susurró**.-Esto no está muy claro para mí... Mi sufrimiento... Sus miradas... Sus burlas... ¡No les perdonaré jamás que me hayan tratado así! ¡Malditas sean! Es porque... Es porque... ¡Argh! ¡Basta!**

Naruto la observó con preocupación. Se notaba que la pelirrosada estaba sufriendo. Y él era de esas personas que no podían ver a los otros sufrir, era más fuerte que él. Pero no sabía como ayudarla, si ella no se abría con él no podía hacer nada por ella, sin embargo tampoco deseaba sonar entrometido.

**-No tendría que haberte contado nada.-**las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Hizo presión con sus manos sobre su pecho, como si ese acto pudiera calmar su dolor.-**Pero desde que estoy con Ino comienzo a recordar... Poco a poco será menos duro...-**cerró los ojos con fuerza permitiendo que las lágrimas fueran liberadas, lo necesitaba**.-pfff, no sé porque te cuento esto. Eres un extraño… debes pensar que soy ridícula…**

**-¡No! ¡Está bien! A veces todos necesitamos desahogarnos y hacerlo con extraños es más sencillo.-**el chico le extendió un pañuelo. Ella avergonzada lo tomó.-**Pero si haz herido los sentimientos de tu amiga deberías disculparte con tu amiga. Ella no tiene la culpa. Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere ayudarte.**

**-Si.-**secó sus lágrimas y se lo extendió a Naruto con intención de regresárselo**.-Tienes razón, actué mal con ella.**

**-Puedes quedártelo.-**le indicó gentilmente.

**-Ahora no dependo de la situación.-**sonrió con la mirada perdida en el inmenso manto azulado.

A lo lejos, Sasuke observaba la situación. No entendía nada, pues acababa de llegar, pero definitivamente no le agradaba nada ver a Naruto y a Sakura juntos. Tendría que resolver ese asunto antes de que se le escapara de las manos. No permitiría que nadie le quitara a la persona que amaba.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-¡Me voy, madre!-**anunció la rubia a su bella madre, que estaba arreglando el jardín.

**-¡Que tengas un buen día!-**le deseo la mujer, deteniendo su labor.

**-¡Igual tu!-**se despidió con la mano y salió hacia el jardín delantero. Se detuvo al ver una cabellera rosada asomada en la reja de la casa.

**-¿Oh?-**exclamó sorprendida. No la esperaba allí.

**-¡Ino!-saludó con la mano, tímida. Ino le devolvió el saludo aún en shock.-¿Puedo ir contigo al colegio?**

**-Claro.-**Ino sonrió.

**-Gracias.-**susurró**.-Lo siento.-**se disculpó. Realmente estaba arrepentida.

**-Olvídalo.-**le guiñó un ojo despreocupadamente.

Ambas chicas caminaban juntas hacia el instituto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura no sabía que haría si perdiera la amistad de Ino, ella era la única que en la secundaria la había aceptado y defendido de los abusos de las otras personas. Era su sueño convertirse en alguien como Ino: fuerte y madura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura corría, esquivando a los estudiantes que charlaban en el patio del colegio. En su rostro había una sonrisa estampada, se sentía libre, leve y alegre. No le importaba lo que los demás opinaran.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrar a cierto rubio, colega de aula. Se detuvo a unos metros de él, con la respiración acelerada.

**-¡Uzumaki Naruto!-**llamó Sakura. El aludido detuvo su paso y la encaró**.- ¡Me he reconciliado con Ino! ¡Gracias por lo de ayer!-**sonrió, con su corazón.

**-Me alegro, de verás.-**él también sonrió y siguió su rumbo. Sakura se quedó ahí, plantada, y sonrojada. El chico no era tan malo después de todo. Era encantador y tenía un gran corazón.

**-¡Maldita sea!-**pensó sonriendo**.- ¡Uzumaki Naruto, eres genial!**

**-Naruto es muy atractivo ¿verdad?**

**-Sip.-**concordó Sakura**.- ¿Eh?-**exclamó. No había notado la presencia de Sasuke**.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Estas enamorada de él?-**preguntó perspicazmente.

**-No… Yo no…-**negó nerviosa. Era verdad, ella aún no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, sabía que le gustaba, porque era genial pero de ahí a estar enamorada era muy diferente. Además confesarlo al mejor amigo era igual a confesárselo a Naruto.

**-Pero…-**Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella**.-… Naruto es mío.-**aseguró sonriendo con arrogancia.**-No dejaré que me lo quites.-**dicho eso, la soltó y se fue por donde había llegado.

**-¿?-**Sakura estaba en shock ¿Dónde estaba el chico serio, pero amable del otro día? Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Sasuke y Naruto fueran pareja. Ahora si que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el rubio. Definitivamente Kami no le daba tregua.

_**La puerta de mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria… ¡Acaba de abrirse!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

7 de 8

Este capítulo va dedicado a rubi uchiha . Muchas gracias por el review, espero que lo disfrutes Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 2

_Kami… creo que estoy a punto de enamorarme… ¿No es eso?_

_Flash back_

_**-Naruto es mío.**_

_Fin del Flash back_

**-¡Arghhhh!-** Tiró de sus cabellos irritada. No era posible que tuviera tanta mala suerte.

**-¿Eh?-**Ino la miró sin comprender.**- ¿Estas bien? Ya hemos llegado.**

**-¿Hein?-**tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado hacia donde se dirigían.**-¿En dónde estamos?**

**-Estamos en la puerta del instituto.-**la rubia señaló el edificio**.- ¿Dormías?**

**-Si… jajaja.-**rió sin gracia. Ino negó con la cabeza, Sakura no tenía remedio.

_**-No puedo olvidar las palabras de Sasuke.-**_pensó tristemente. Toda la noche había pensado en lo dicho por el moreno, y aún no salían de su mente. No quería aceptar que el chico que le gustaba era gay.

**-¿No haz dormido lo suficiente?-**nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ino. La rubia estaba preocupada, pues Sakura se mostraba más distraída de lo que era normalmente.

**-Non…-**se le calló el alma a los pies cuando vio a Naruto y a Sasuke llegar, riendo, seguramente de un chiste hecho por el rubio. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, no estaba preparada para encontrarse con esos dos.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Estás muy rara! ¿Por qué te escondes?**

**-Shhhh.-**le indicó silencio, pero ya era tarde, ellos la habían visto.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí!-**Ino intentaba hacerla salir de allí jalándola por la pierna, sin embargo la pelirrosada se había aferrado al árbol, dificultándole el trabajo.

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, ambos se mantenían al margen mientras ambas chicas luchaban.

**-No lo sé. Debe ser un nuevo juego con su amiga.**

**-Tal vez…-**se encogió de hombros, y ambos reemprendieron la marcha.

**-¿Se han ido?-**preguntó asomándose por un lado del árbol y sin dejar de abrazarlo (Ino ya no intentaba hacerla salir). Sasuke giró el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió de medio lado, y regresó la vista al frente. Había sido un segundo, lo suficiente para que ella le viera.**- ¿Qué fue esa expresión? ¿Por qué les evito? Que tonta soy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**-"Naruto es mío"… Fue lo que dijo Sasuke…-**_pensaba Sakura mientras el profesor explicaba algo de lo que iría en la prueba del semestre._**- Significa que a Sasuke le gusta Naruto, pero, por lo tanto…-**_su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto, ciertamente ella no le había dejado de mirar en toda la hora de clase intentando adivinar algo que lo delatase.

**-¿Qué estas mirando?-**preguntó incómodo.

**-¿Qué? Yo no miro-**negó sobresaltada y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

**-Lo estabas haciendo.**

_**-Pero yo todavía le quiero**_**.-**pensó mirándole de reojo.**-**_**Y por lo menos me mira.**_

**-¡Ya estas de nuevo!-**la había pillado.**-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Anda, dímelo!**

**-A ti…-**no sabía como decirlo sin sonar violenta, pero no había otra forma**.-A ti te…**

**-¿Qué?**

_**-¿A ti te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?**_

**-Argh.-**se desparramó en el pupitre. No podía preguntárselo, le daba vergüenza, lo mejor era hablar con Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke jugaba con su game boy advance. Estaba aburrido y sus colegas no le interesaban en absoluto. Sintió la mirada de alguien desde hace mucho así que cansado quiso averiguar de quien se trataba.

**-Hola.-**saludó Sakura.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?-**alzó una ceja. Aburrido. Decidió pedirle que fueran a algún lugar más tranquilo, la charla era demasiado seria e íntima, no quería que otros supieran el secreto de Naruto y Sasuke.

**-Quiero que me respondas francamente.-**dijo cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los escucharía**.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

**-¿De verdad te gusta Naruto?**

**-¡Si, mucho!-**respondió franco.

**-Entonces… Naruto y tu… ¿él es…?-**había un nudo en su garganta, que no le permitía formular la pregunta. Una parte de ella deseaba conocer la respuesta pero la otra no quería escuchar nada.

**-Te comprendo.-**le interrumpió, ella suspiró aliviada.**-Sin embargo, lo siento pero Naruto y yo… nosotros ya hemos sellado nuestra unión ¿Comprendes?**

**-Un poco.-**dijo con la voz quebrada.

**-Bien, entonces abandona.-**colocó las manos en el bolsillo y se fue, dejando a una shockeada pelirrosada. Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo. Se sentía vacía. Aceptar la realidad era más difícil de lo que había creído.

_**-Sakura eres realmente tonta… Cuando entré en el instituto quería olvidar todos los malos momentos que pasé en el colegio… Después me enamoré…Y creí que todos los días serían agradables… Pues ¿Por qué me pasa esto?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regresó al aula cabizbaja, aún faltaban dos horas para la salida. No tenía ánimos pero no se podía dar el lujo de faltar a clases, su madre la reprendería. No le sorprendió ver a Naruto y a Sasuke juntos… bueno, después de eso ya nada le sorprendería. Se sentó silenciosamente en su pupitre, ya no podía verlos a la cara, ahora era definitivo.

**-Gracias a kami.-**Naruto se estiró en su asiento, provocando que sus huesos tronaran**.-Si no fuera por ti, teme estaría perdido.**

**-¿Si, Sakura?-**preguntó ocultando la burla. Sakura se sobresaltó, la había pillado mirándolos. El moreno le sonrió burlón.

**-Nada.-**volteó su vista hacia la ventana.

_**-¡Pero que cretino!-**__pensó con rabia__**.-¿No tienen miedo de que revele su secreto?**_

**-¡Ah, si, es cierto!-exclamó el rubio.**

_**-Él no piensa que yo pueda hacer algo así.Entonces no tienen que estar inquietos.**_

**-¡Sakura-chan!**

**-¿Eh?-**miró a Naruto, incrédula.

_**-¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre!**__**1**___

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tíralo.-**colocó en su pupitre una caja de jugo vacía.__

**-Argh ¡Naruto baka!-**hizo lo que el muchacho le dijo, solo porque no se atrevía a encararlo. Cuanto menos se relacionara con él, mejor sería.__

_**-Bien pensado… ¡Ya lo entiendo!-**__pensó con rabia._

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Das miedo!-**se incorporó y salió apresurada del aula, ante la mirada atenta de Naruto y Sasuke.-** ¿Qué problemas tiene?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿Qué te sucede, Saku?-**preguntó Ino**.-Tu moral parece estar por los suelos.**

**-No sucede nada. Estoy igual que siempre.**

**-Estas como un pez muerto.-insistió.**

**-Estoy viva y llena de energía.-**era una mentira grande como una casa. Ino tenía razón.

**-Fui muy insensible la última vez, pero estoy segura de que te repondrás.**

**-Olvídalo. Paremos de hablar de algo que ya ha pasado.-**le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

**-¡Saku, no pongas esa cara!**

**-¡HARUNO!-**gritó el profesor, un hombre de aspecto ridículo, corte en forma de taza y cejas pobladas. Se sobresaltaron, habían olvidado que estaban en clase de gimnasia.**- ¿Por qué corres tan lento?**

**-Lo… lo siento…-**se disculpó aterrada.

**-Está perdida.-**susurraban sus colegas.

**-Sakura, estas perdida, te ha designado como su blanco.-**le dijo con pesar una chica.

**-¡Haruno! ¡Recoge todas las pelotas y guárdalas!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no deja que lo haga la máquina?-**exclamó sorprendida. Realmente le había cogido manía.

**-¡No me contestes! ¡A menos que desees un cero al final del curso!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¡Estoy enfadada!-**gritó lanzando con fuerza las pelotas dentro del contenedor.**- ¡Súper disgustada! ¡¡Estoy furiosa!!¡¡Estoy hasta las narices!!-**pateó el contenedor con el pie. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo, y como no podía golpear a un profesor un objeto inanimado era suficiente. El hombre había sido injusto con ella, sólo porque había corrido lento no se merecía aquello**.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ouch, Ouch.-**el gritó se escuchó en todo el colegio. Sakura se agachó en el suelo adolorida, le había dado justo en una de las barras de hierro y su pierna recibió todo el impacto.

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAARUUUUUNOOOOO!!!!!!!-**Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad**.- ¿Por qué le pegas a las pelotas? Utilizamos las manos para recoger, no los pies.-**la sermoneó. Apretó los puños, con rabia, estaba cansada de los tratos de ese hombre. En cualquier momento explotaría.

**-Pa… Par…**

**-¿Qué? ¡Habla más fuerte!-le ordenó sin paciencia.**

**-¡He dicho Para! ¡Señor!-**lo encaró echando chispas por los ojos. Le dolí la pierna, estaba cansada y se sentía como una fracasada, no era necesario que le gritaran, no era tonta.

**-¿Puede el profesor tratar así a una alumna? Yo creo que no, Gai-sensei.-**Sakura y el profesor centraron su atención en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

**-¿Por quién me tomas?-**preguntó ofendido.

**-¿Por un caballero?-**se llevó al profesor a un lugar apartado y comenzó a susurrarle cosas. La chica no podía escuchar nada desde donde se encontraba pero en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba.

_**Este tipo… ¿Por qué tiene…? ¿Por qué tiene…?**_

**-Bien, ha sido un gusto charlar con usted.-**dijo al fin, el rubio, separándose del adulto.

**-Igualmente.-**chocaron sus manos y el profesor se fue.

**-¡¡¡¡WAAAA!!!! ¿Cómo lo haz convencido?**

**-Es un secreto.-**se hizo el misterioso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Lo siento. Siempre te causo molestias.**

**-Está bien.-**aseguró, sin darle mucha importancia**.-Bueno, me voy.-**anunció.

**-¡Espera! Te… tengo un pequeño problema con mi pierna.-**susurró avergonzada. El rubio se colocó en cuclillas para examinar la pierna de la pelirrosada.

**-¡Wow! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-**preguntó sorprendido. En la pierna de la chica había un enorme machucón de aspecto feo, pues estaba negro y amarillento.

**-No te habrá golpeado el profesor ¿verdad?**

**-Nop… es sólo que… di un golpe al contenedor y me hice esto.-**reconoció, parecía una niña pequeña a la que han atrapado realizando una travesura.

**-¡De verdad que estas tonta!-**le reprendió.-**Dame tu pañuelo.-**ella obedeció sin comprender.

**- Pero ¿para qué lo quieres?-**Sin responder, Naruto enlazó la tela alrededor del machucón, así evitaría que se pusiera peor y lo protegería de los roces dolorosos.**-Gracias.**

**-No hay de que, de veras.-sonrió.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!-dijo de pronto.-Creo que te he entretenido mucho. Deberías volver ya. Voy a irme pronto también.**

**-Està bien, pero ten cuidado. Eres propensa a tener accidentes.-**dijo con tranquilidad, observando el cielo. Sakura no podía apartar su mirada de él.

_**-Que tranquilo… Me gustaría saber… en que está pensando… Es como la última vez… ¿Por qué me ayudó?... ¿Por qué eres tan amable?... ¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUÉ?... amablemente… ¿Por qué me haz llamado "Sakura-chan"?-**__las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los orbes esmeraldas. Lo que más anhelaba era encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes y poder ser feliz. Se suponía que el amor hacía felices a las personas pera ella estaba sufriendo, y el comportamiento de Naruto no le ayudaba__**.-Sólo haces que… me enamore más de ti… Pero creo que lo nuestro es imposible…-**__dejó escapar el llanto._

**-¿Ahhh?-**Naruto se sobresaltó**.- ¿Tanto te duele? ¿Te habrás roto la pierna?**

_**-Hasta ahora no sabía… lo que era el amor de verdad…-**__cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando sofocar así el llanto._

**-¿Eres feliz?-**preguntó, con la voz ahogada.

**-¿Hein?**

**-Te pregunto si eres feliz con tu persona "especial**".-aclaró.

**-¿Mi qué?**

**-¡Esta bien! Comprendo.-**se incorporó sin gracia, había sido muy entrometida.

**-No sé quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, pero no tengo novio.-**aseguró serio. En un rápido movimiento ella lo había agarrado por el cuello de la remera, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

**-No hace falta que lo escondas más. Ya lo sé ¿Tienes novio?**

**- ¿Novio? ¿Tu estas bien?**

_**-¡Entonces quiere decir que no tiene novio!**_

**-¡Ese cabrón!-**escupió enojada. Soltó a Naruto y salió cojeando, parecía un dragón sediento de sangre.

**-¡Hey! ¡Tú pierna!-gritó Naruto, pero ella no le escuchó.- ¡Y haz perdido un zapato!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura golpeó furiosa el pupitre, llamando la atención de toda la clase y especialmente la del ocupante de dicho pupitre.

**-¡Hey!-**exclamó Sasuke, sobresaltado. La chica respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

**-¡No abandono! Eso es todo**.-y sin decir más salió del aula, decidida.

_**¡Lo he dicho! ¡Finalmente lo he dicho!... Yo, Haruno Sakura, 15 años ¡Ya derramé suficientes lágrimas!... ¡Voy a ganar! ¡Aunque deba morir por ello!**_

1 En Japón, ser llamado por el nombre es una muestra de cariño.


	4. Capítulo 3

Muchísimas gracias a: kept Uchiha Katze Dairen Ryuu Hino RAYMAR Gchan5xNS harryPeru rubi uchihaPor sus maravillosos reviews, realmente son muy importantes para mi n.n Espero que a todos les guste el nuevo capítulo n.n

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 3

_**¡No voy a perder!... ¡Uchiha Sasuke es mi rival en el amor!**_

**-Saku, para de suspirar, eso quita el buen humor.-**Sakura soltó otro suspiro, por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Apartó el obento, inspirando y expirando, para la exasperación de la rubia**.- ¿Eh? ¿Ya haz terminado de comer?**

**-No tengo hambre.-**suspiró, alicaída.

**-¿Qué? ¿Estas enferma?-**la preocupación de Ino era palpable. Para que la pelirrosada no tuviera hambre el problema debía ser bastante serio.

**-… Es el amor…-**suspiró.

**-¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Qué haz dicho?!**

**-¡He dicho que era el amor!-**gritó ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Es Naruto.-**susurró.

**-¿Naruto?-**repitió pensativa.

**-Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que me golpeó el primer día de clases con su portafolio.-**le refrescó la memoria. Ino era muy atropellada y distraída.

**-Pero que voluble eres, amiga.-**suspiró con resignación.

**-Lo sé.-**suspiró.

**-¿De verdad te gusta?-**Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza**.-Me alegro mucho ¿Cuando comenzó?**

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-**Ino asintió. La pelirrosada hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando sus ojos a la vista**.-Puede parecerte un poco tonto y sin tacto, pero él siempre está allí para ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Eso es bueno para mi ¿no?-**escondió por completo su rostro entre sus piernas**-¿Debería sentirme así? ¡No entiendo nada!-**tiró de sus cabellos, como si de esa forma fuera a lograr encontrar la solución**.-Lo único que sé es que quiero saber lo que hace Naruto en todo momento.**

**-¡Sakura!**

**-¿Si?**

**-¡Estoy contenta de que me hayas hablado sobre esto!**

**-Ino…**

**-Heh! Heh! Heh! Hah! Hah! Hah! ****Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!-**reían ambas chicas, una sin gracia y la otra con picardía. Era muy bueno compartir con Ino.

_**-Es verdad… Mi antiguo yo tenía la costumbre de esconder todos sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser… Pero he cambiado… Voy a olvidar mi pobre pasado para que Naruto y yo podamos el amor felizmente… ¡No pienso perder frente a Sasuke!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura corría por los pasillos del colegio, iba a llegar tarde a clase sino se apresuraba. Eso le ocurría por distraída.

**-¡Ack!-**exclamó. Había chocado contra la espalda de alguien. O mejor dicho contra Naruto ¿A caso era la única forma en la que kami le permitía acercarse a Naruto?

**-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan!**

**-¡Estoy bien!-**sonrió.

**-¡Heh! ¡Heh! Sakura es muy fuerte.-**intervino Sasuke. Ella frunció el ceño. Lo empujó, fingiendo inocencia, y se colocó en el medio de los chicos.

**-¡Naruto! ¿Qué clase toca después?-**preguntó alegremente al rubio, fingiendo que el moreno no estaba presente.

**-¡No lo sé! ¡Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti!-**ambos rieron, despreocupados. Durante el resto del trayecto hacia el aula Sakura y Sasuke trabaron una ardua batalla de miradas y gruñidos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perdonar al otro. Y Naruto era totalmente ajeno a ello.

**-¡Uzumaki Naruto!-una **chica de larga cabellera negra se puso delante de Naruto**.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**-¿Hugh?**

**-¿Quién es?-**le preguntó ella al moreno, ambos estaban un metro atrás del rubio, observando todo con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Es una chica que gusta de Naruto ¿no es obvio?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No sabía que Naruto hacía tanto suceso entre las chicas!-**chilló.

**-¿Celosa? ¿Tienes miedo de la competencia?-**preguntó malicioso.

**-¡Humph!-**dio vuelta la cara**.- ¡Métete en tus asuntos!-**le espetó molesta.

**-Estas en una mala posición ¿Eh? Es en estos momentos que es bueno ser hombre.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Dilo de una vez!**

**-Bueno, yo puedo estar cerca de Naruto cuando quiera sin que parezca extraño.-**dijo suave y despreocupadamente. El efecto fue el deseado, Sakura sabía que él tenía razón.

**-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No eres más que un cretino!-**le espetó y le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**-Sasuke tiene razón… él tiene más ventaja que yo… él puede permanecer al lado de Naruto cuando quiera, son amigos, eso es normal, nadie sospecharía… en cambio yo no puedo reducir la distancia entre nosotros… además Sasuke lo conoce mejor que yo… son amigos desde pequeños…-**__pensaba la chica, sentada sobre el water del baño femenino. Ni bien el receso había sido anunciado, corrió al baño, necesitaba pensar en una estrategia._

**-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-**escuchó voces en el exterior del cubículo. Se paró sobre la tapa del water y se asomó para ver de quienes se trataba.

**-¿Crees que Uzumaki es guay?-**preguntó una de ellas, pasándose labial.

**-¿Quieres decir el rubio de la clase 1-2?-**dijo la otra con el rimel en la mano. La primera asintió.

**-¿Crees que tiene novia?-**volvió a preguntar después de una pausa.

**-¡Si tiene, tendremos que deshacernos de ella!-**rieron.

**-¡Sip! ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? **

**-¡Podría hacerlo yo si quieres!**

_**-¡Son las Yamanbas! ¡Ellas si que dan miedo! ¡Y yo que pensé que no tendría más rivales!-**__pensó. Esas chicas pertenecían a una pandilla, sólo integrada por muchachas, todas tenían mala fama por su violencia y por ser muy fáciles y sin vergüenzas. Ellas no le temían a nada y no medían sus actos a la hora de conseguir algo._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Salió de los baños femeninos ni bien las chicas se fueron, no deseaba relacionarse con gente así, prefería mantenerse al margen de los problemas… al menos de aquellos que podía evitar.

Se preguntaba en dónde se habría metido Naruto, últimamente el rubio tendía a desaparecer como por arte de magia, sin dejar pistas ni rastros ¡Nunca tenía ocasión de hablar con él! ¡Así jamás podría conquistarle! Debía ingeniar un plan para acercarse más al chico.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió de repente. Sostuvo su falda con fuerza para impedir que se le viera la ropa interior. Pero olvidó que llevaba unos papeles y estos salieron volando en todas direcciones.

**-¡Ahhh! ¡Mis papeles!-**chilló, persiguiéndolos.**- ¡Volved!-**les gritó, como si ellos tuvieran vida propia y se tratara de niños traviesos.**- ¡Ahh! ¡Mierda!-**gritó cabreada**.-¡Pfff, que mala pata!-**bufó, recogiendo a los rebeldes. Kami no le facilitaría la vida ni un segundo.

**-Tu vida debe ser realmente emocionante… Cada segundo puede ser una aventura.-**comentó una voz divertida, desde algún escondite. Sakura buscó el origen y lo encontró, para su sorpresa, sentado en la rama de un árbol. Tal vez no era un día tan malo.

**-Oe, Naruto ¿Qué haces allí? **_**Sentado solo…**_

**-Últimamente y por increíble que parezca hay un grupo de chicas que me molesta.-**se rascó la nuca, sonriendo zorrunamente.**-No estoy acostumbrado a ello, generalmente es a Sasuke al que acosan. No sé lidiar con la popularidad.**

_**-Pero ¿Qué dice? Según lo que veo él es más popular y simpático que Sasuke, es lógico que tenga admiradoras… ¿Es posible que seas tan inocente?**_

**-Comienzo a cansarme de las chicas.-**suspiró, cansado**.-Estoy cansado de verlas… quiero estar solo…**

**-¡¡¡¡Entonces prefieres a los hombres!!!!!-**chilló, señalándolo con el dedo, acusadoramente.

**-¡No es lo que dije! ¡¿Por qué malinterpretas todo?! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los hombres!**

**-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?-**susurró sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**-Que rápido cambias de humor, eso llega a dar miedo.-**fingióqueun escalofrío recorría su columna.**-Puedes quedarte, pero solo si guardas silencio, en este momento lo que quiero es paz y tranquilidad.**

**-¡Claro!-**se apresuró a trepar al árbol.

**-¡Vaya! ¡Para ser chica tienes talento para trepar árboles!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¡Sasuke! ¡Ve por el balón, por favor!**

**-¡Okay! ¡Okay!-**El moreno corrió detrás de la pelota blanca. Está había ido a parar detrás del colegio, hubiera sido un buen pase si la hubieran cogido a tiempo. Sus colegas de equipo se aprovechaban de él porque era el más veloz y siempre encontraba el balón.

Frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado ¿Qué hacía ella con Naruto, ahí solitos, sentados en esa rama? ¿A caso no le había dejado suficientemente claras las cosas? Era molesta, demasiado diferente a las demás, ella no se había rendido ni asustado ¿Por qué? Esa chica sería hueso duro de roer, pero tenía experiencia en ahuyentar a las leonas que rondaban a su mejor amigo, al final triunfaría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Ahhh, pero que día más productivo.-**suspiró la pelirrosada, muy feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir? Se había divertido mucho, a pesar de la prohibición del rubio sobre molestarlo, fue él quien rompió el silencio alegando que era exasperante permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Naruto: su energía inagotable. Era como un niño, siempre inquieto y feliz, a veces era demasiado sincero y no se daba cuenta de que podía herir a los demás, pero en el fondo odiaba ver a los demás sufrir.

**-¡Mi pequeña Haruno!-**la chica se detuvo en seco.

**-¡Profesor!**

**-¡Yo!-**alzó el pulgar efusivamente.

**-¡No he hecho nada malo! ¿Y por qué me ha dicho "Yo"?**

**-El profesor sólo te ha saludado ¿por qué te asustas?-**preguntó melosamente.

_**-Porque su actitud "juvenil" asustaría al mismísimo "Allucard" **_

**-Mi pequeña Haruno es una chica muy amable, deberías tener más confianza en ti misma ¡Tu llama de la juventud debe arder con intensidad!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

**-Entonces, ¿cómo estas?-**preguntó el hombre, amigablemente**.- ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**-Nop… bueno si… ¡pero estas soñando si piensas que te los voy a contar!**

**-¡Debes hablar de tus problemas!-**le animó el extraño hombre con lágrimas en los ojos**.-No querrás que tu llama de la juventud se extinga! ¡Todavía eres joven! ¡No debes temer!**

_**-¿Cómo puede decirme eso si él mismo me asusta?**_

**-Ya tengo que irme. Lo siento.-**se excusó y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

**-¡Muy bien! ¡Vuelve y presta atención! ¡Recuerda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura no entendía que había sido toda aquella locura ¿Por qué el profesor actuaba de esa forma con ella? Tal vez era su impresión pero sintió que la trataba como una subnormal. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Naruto.

**-¡Ohhh! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Pleaseeee!**

**-¿Eh?-**pegada a la pared, se corrió hasta llegar a la esquina del corredor y con cuidado de no ser vista se dispuso a espiar, pues las voces se le hacían familiares.

**-¡Te lo ruego!-**insistió la chica. Sasuke estaba acorralado contra la pared.

**-¡Entrégale esto a Naruto! Yo sé que ustedes son buenos amigos.-**la otra chica le entregó un sobre. Eran las Yamambas, las mismas que encontró en los baños femeninos. Seguramente le habían cogido desprevenido y él no sabía como salir de esa situación. Pero para la sorpresa de Sakura, el moreno cogió el sobre.

**-Okay. Yo se la entregaré, no se preocupen.-**les aseguró el moreno, serio.

**-¡Oh, Kami! ¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias!-**exclamó emocionada.

**-¡Eres el mejor!**

**-¡Eres genial, Sasuke!**

**-¡Deberíamos salir juntos un día!**

**-¡Nosotras también somos dos!-.**No podía creer que él hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, porque a él también le gustaba Naruto. Salió de su escondite, sumamente molesta, ya no le temía a esas chicas. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, le arrebató la carta de las manos a Sasuke.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-**preguntó una de las chicas. Como respuesta le regresó la carta bruscamente.

**-¡Toma! ¡Quédatela!**

**-¡Hey!-**chilló la otra**.- ¿Qué estas…?**

**-¡Sasuke no es ni vuestro mensajero ni vuestro esclavo!-**les espetó con frialdad.

**-Ven, vámonos.-**se fueron indignadas. Ambos se quedaron mirando a las Yamambas en silencio, hasta que Sakura rompió la armonía al tomar al moreno por el cuello de la camisa.

**-¡Escúchame un poco! ¿Por qué les haces caso?**

**-¡Ah! Entonces es a mi al que quieres al final.-**susurró pensativo.

**-¡Imbécil! ¡Claro que no!-**negó con fervor, y lo soltó de golpe provocando que el moreno cayera sentado al suelo.**-¡Sólo lo hice porque detesto a las chicas de ese tipo!... Pero no entiendo ¿por qué no les has dicho que no? ¿A caso les tienes miedo?**

**-No.-**sonrió con arrogancia para desconcierto de la pelirrosada. Se incorporó con agilidad y colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.**-Lo hice porque a Naruto no le interesan las chicas como esas.**

**-Jaja… así que era eso.-**rió aliviada. Se sentía estúpida, había enfrentado a esas chicas sin motivo razonable, tuvo suerte de que ellas se fueran y no decidieran atacarla.**-Bueno, entonces me voy a clase.**

**-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?**

**-No, gracias.-** Se negaba a permanecer demasiado tiempo en compañía de Sasuke.

**-Naruto estará allí también.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿Dónde estará mi querido Naruto?-**cantarileaba Sakura, cono ojitos soñadores, para molestar a cierto moreno. Ambos estaban solos en el aula, ocupando pupitres vecinos**.-La espera es una tortura.**

**-Si, muy duro.-**gruñó Sasuke, dedicándole una mirada fulminante.**-Su profesor le llamó, no tardará mucho.**

**-Oh…-**un silencio muy incómodo se instaló entre ellos. No eran amigos, apenas se toleraban por Naruto, y por si fuera poco eran rivales en el amor ¿Qué podían decirse el uno al otro que no estuviera cargado de veneno? Pero Sakura era muy inquieta y no podía permanecer callada por mucho tiempo. Así que decidió alivianar el clima.**-Ah! ¿Así que viven cerca, tú y Naruto?**

**-Si.-**contestó, apoyando su mentón en su mano**.-Así que ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?**

**-¡Estas loco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir a tu casa?-**se escandalizó y le sacó la lengua, infantilmente.**-Se conocen desde primaria ¿verdad?**

**-Si.**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo.-comentó.-¡Qué suerte! ¡Te envidio!**

**-No se si tengo tanta suerte.-**sonrió con tristeza.

**-¿Por qué?-**cuestionó con suavidad.

**-Para serte honesto… tengo miedo.-**confesó penetrándola con la mirada. La chica se sentó en el pupitre que estaba adelante del ocupado por Sasuke, girada hacia él**.-… Si se lo digo… Nuestra amistad acabará como si nada.-**Sakura lo observó con tristeza y el chico desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, triste y abatido.**-Por eso… te ruego… no quiero… Que nadie me lo quite.**

**-Lo siento mucho…-susurró.-… yo… no sé que decir…**

**-Entonces no digas ese tipo de cosas, porque no pido eso.**

**-Sé que nosotros somos rivales, por eso daré lo mejor de mi misma. Hagámoslo juntos ¿ok?**

**-¿Juntos? Ok.-aceptó levantando la cabeza.-Daremos lo mejor juntos.**

**-¡Que bien!**

**-Sakura…-**atrajo a la chica hacia él enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello femenino.**-No permitiré que continúes.-**susurró a escasos centímetros de ella, sonriendo con malicia.**-Es una promesa.-**ella comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero el chico no se lo permitía.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!**

**-Por ejemplo, si te veo con Naruto en la parte trasera del colegio haciendo algo… no seré tan comprensivo.-**aparentaba calma, pero ella sabía que se trataba de una seria amenaza. Cuando ella había dicho "juntos" se refería a hacerlo al mismo tiempo, sin la ayuda de nadie, pero Sasuke debió haber entendido mal.


	5. Capítulo 4

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 4

_**-¡Esta chica nunca saldría con él!**_

_**-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Están hablando de Haruno ¿verdad?**_

_**-¡Parad de hablar de mi!... ¡NO!... ¡No! ¡Parad ya!**_

**-¡Parad!-**gritaba la pelirrosada revolviéndose sobre la cama, aún dormida. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla... otra vez...-**¡Parad!... ¡¡Parad ya!!**

**-¡¿Parad qué?-**Preguntó la señora Haruno, observando a su hija con desaprobación.-**¡¡¡Levántate y vete a clases!!!**

**-Oh, eres tu, mamá.-**dijo, somnolienta. Su madre iba de un lado a otro de la habitación recogiendo las prendas tiradas en cualquier sitio. Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba realmente cansada.

**-¡Te he llamado cinco veces! ¡Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde al colegio!-**gritó la señora, provocando que la pelirrosada se cayera de la cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Huhh.-**suspiró la pelirrosada. Estaba apoyada en la ventana del salón, con los brazos sobre el alfeizar.

**-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakura? Te ves deprimida.-**preguntó la rubia, con preocupación. La vida de su amiga se estaba transformando en una tele novela mexicana.

**-Ino... tuve otra pesadilla esta noche... sobre mi infancia... lo mismo que hace unos años...-**habló, abatida.

**-Lo dices cómo si todo hubiera sido malo ¡También hemos tenido buenos momentos!-**le animó la rubia. Pero Sakura no cambió su expresión deprimida.**-¿Recuerdas de aquel viaje que hicimos a Kamakura?**

**-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, si un cuervo se llevó mi almuerzo?-**dijo con amargura.

**-¡Fue muy divertido!-**rió ante el solo recuerdo.

**-¡Bahh! ¡No fue divertido, el muy desgraciado parecía que se burlaba de mi!-**bufó, recordando al maldito animalejo. Desde ese día odiaba a las aves.

**-¡Pero yo me divertí mucho contigo!-**Sakura sonrió, era inevitable no hacerlo. Ino tenía razón, hubieron buenos momentos e hizo buenas amigas. No era justo que los olvidara por amargura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¡¡¡EH!!! ¡¡Tu!! ¡¡Allí!! ¡¡Cuidado!!**

**-¿Huh?-**demasiado tarde. Nuevamente le habían golpeado con un balón, la diferencia: no fue en la cabeza, sino que esta vez dio en el medio del rostro. Sakura llevó la mano a la parte afectada como por acto reflejo. Su suerte no iba a cambiar nunca.

**-¡Oh! ¡Eres tu, molesta!-**exclamó entre divertido y resignado**. **Esa chica si que era un imán de desgracias**.-¿Estas bien?**

**-¡Uchiha! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-**exclamó enojada.

**-¿Yo? No lo hice a propósito.-**negó, tranquilo**.-Ya que soy una buena persona.-**aseguró, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

**-¡¡Obviamente no es verdad!!-**sin previo aviso el moreno se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirrosada. Ella recelosa, se alejó un poco. Él tomó el balón sonriendo.

**-¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste ayer?-**ella se incorporó y sacudió la tierra de su falda.

**-¿Qué promesa?-**preguntó desentendida.**-No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna.**

**-¡¡¿Qué?!!-**se exaltó.**-Dijiste: "No te dejaré continuar sin mi".-**recitó a la perfección las palabras de la chica.**-Eres muy tacaña ¡Fuiste tu la que dijo que lo haríamos juntos!**

**-¡Ughh! ¡Basta! No me importa! ¡No te escucho!-**se tapó los oídos infantilmente. Para su consternación, él sonrió. Era mejor aclarar algunas cosas con él**.-¡Sasuke!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Yo soy yo! ¡Tengo mi manera de amar a Naruto!-**dijo, para sorpresa del chico, que esperaba que ella siguiera con su berrinche.**-Entonces no pongas palabras en mi boca.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿Quieres algo?-**preguntó Naruto a Sakura, sin despegar la vista de su game boy advance. La chica le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.**-No paras de mirarme.**

**-Bien... ¡No sé resolver este problema de matemáticas!-**le mostró su cuaderno, lleno de tachones y dibujos.

**-No tienes que inventarte excusas.-**le dio una colleja en la frente.**-Pregunta lo que realmente quieres saber.**

**-¿Hay algo que tú no entiendas?**

**-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.-**admitió**.-Sasuke es mejor que yo.**

**-¡Ayúdame con este problema! ¡No me sale!-**insistió.

**-¡Pero si es un problema de primaria! ¡Es lo básico!**

**-¡Por favor!**

**-Dame tu libro.-**ordenó y de mala gana abandonó su juego.

**-¡Si!-**exclamó feliz.

**-¿Cómo haz estado últimamente?-**preguntó, mientras resolvían los tan "difíciles" ejercicios matemáticos.

**-¿Huh?¿ Últimamente?-**repitió sin comprender**.- ¡Estoy bien!-**aseguró¿Por qué le había preguntado eso como por arte de magia?

**-Me alegra.-**dijo volviéndose a encarar a los ejercicios. Sakura se le quedó viendo, había olvidado que Naruto conocía todo sobre su pasado.

_**-... ¡No puede ser!... ¿Está preocupado por mi-**__pensó emocionada.-__**De verdad me gusta Naruto... y espero gustarle a Naruto...**_

**-¡Oye! ¡Presta atención!-**la golpeó con el bolígrafo.

**-¡Ah, si! ¡Si, señor!-**dijo, regresando a la realidad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¡Es Uzumaki Naruto!-**el aludido frunció el ceño, molesto, era imposible que no tuviera un solo segundo de paz ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que no le molestaran? No era justo que él tuviera que esconderse en el instituto para permanecer tranquilo. Unas chicas muy llamativas se le acercaron, contorneando las caderas.

**-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas?-**preguntaron coquetas.

**-Bien, gracias.-**sonrió, a contra gusto. Ya estaba cansado de esa situación, pero no podía tratar mal a las mujeres, iba en contra de sus principios.

**-¿Te gustaría salir con nosotras?**

**-No, gracias, estaré muy ocupado estos días...-**dijo con amabilidad,se despidió de las chicas y abandonó el lugar a paso rápido, seguido por Sasuke, quien no había intervenido en ningún momento.

**-No les haz hecho caso, dobe.-**observó, con cierto recelo el rostro de las chicas, se veían decepcionadas y enojadas. Seguramente no estaban acostumbradas al rechazo.

**-Esa clase de chicas no me interesa. Son snobs.-**se explicó sin interés.

**-Entonces ¿qué opinas de Sakura?-**preguntó en un tono casi inaudible.

**-¿Qué dijiste, teme? No te he oído.**

**-Que eres un usurantorkachi.**

**-¡Teme de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves?-**gritó alzando el puño.

**-Hump.-**se adelantó, ignorando los berridos de Naruto. No se atrevía a conocer la verdad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**-¡Tengo que decírselo a Naruto!... ¡pero estoy tan nerviosa!... ¡Pero Naruto es un buen chico, si me pongo a llorar de seguro me acompañará!**_

Sakura divagaba fuera del baño femenino, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a un chico moreno caído en la pista de tierra. Era Sasuke, pero ¿Qué hacía allí? Se veía patético.

_**-¿Se estará muriendo Sasuke?**_

**-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Pensaba que te estabas muriendo!-**exclamó de pie al lado del moreno, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. El chico se veía realmente mal.

**-¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!-**dijo sin ánimos, ni siquiera voltio a verla.

**-¿Quién mas idiota?-**espetó cabreada. El moreno suspiró.

**-¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Lo encuentro irritante!**

**-Siento celos de ti...-**susurró, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, dispuestos como almohadones**.-¡No sólo estas en su clase sino que te sientas a su lado! ¡Tú puedes pedirle lo que quieras!**

**-¿Por qué sales con eso tan de repente? ¿Y qué quiere decir con poder pedirle lo que quiera?-**le preguntó sin comprender. Suspiró**.-¡Yo iba a decirte lo mismo! ¡Tú siempre serás su mejor amigo!**

**-Sip.-**reconoció cabizbajo.**-Sólo eso…**

**-¡Naruto realmente se entusiasma cuando juega videojuegos! ¡También me defendió cuando el profesor se metía conmigo! ¡Eso es genial!**

**-¡Tomé baños con Naruto!-**se jactó. A Sakura se le calló el alma a los pies**.-...cuando éramos niños.-**ambos dejaron caer sus cabezas, derrotados**.- ¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que no tendrías ninguna posibilidad.-**dijo después de un prolongado silencio**.-Es por eso que te conté que me gustaba Naruto, esperaba que te asustaras y salieras corriendo ¡Hump!-**a la chica le saltó una vena de la sien**.-¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No tienes miedo de mí?**

**-No, no tengo miedo de ti... Bueno tal vez un poco al principio.-**reconoció.

**-Estaría bien si Naruto dijera lo mismo.-**suspiró.

**-Sasuke...**

**-Yo... nunca he hablado de ello con nadie.-**sonrió.**-Ahora que lo he hecho me siento mucho mejor.-** se sintió bien a su lado por primera vez.**-Sakura...**

**-¿Si?**

**-Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Claro!**

**-Entonces pongamos una condición.-**sugirió, recuperando su semblante serio.

**-¿Una condición?-**repitió**.-¿Cuál?-**preguntó recelosa. Él siempre malinterpretaba las cosas, tal vez le haría prometer un disparate.

**-¡No uses tu sexo como ventaja!-**la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Cada uno utiliza las armas que tiene!**

**-¡Eso es trampa!**

**-¡No es mi culpa haber nacido mujer!-**le sacó la lengua**.-¡Me voy a casa!**

**-¡Eh! ¡Espera!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regresó por donde había salido. Necesitaba recoger sus cosas para poder irse a casa. Desajustó la moña del uniforme, e ingresó en el salón despreocupadamente.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Naruto allí. Creía que el rubio ya habría regresado a su casa horas atrás. Pero no, allí estaba él, sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y con la mirada perdida en algún lado. A Sakura se le antojó sexy y tierno. Le daban ganas de ir y abrazarlo.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?-**se atrevió a preguntar.

**-Espero al teme.-**respondió con calma.

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Nosotros nos vamos andando a casa juntos.-**respondió. Ella caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Envidiaba a Sasuke porque él podía hacer todo lo que Naruto esperaba de él.

**-Él precisamente entró en otra aula.**

**-¿Haz estado con él?-**esta vez fue él quien preguntó y por fin la encaró con sus orbes zafiros.

**-Si.-**dijo sin darle importancia, como si fuera común.**-Bueno, ya me voy a casa.-**giró sobre sus talones. Deseaba decir algo más, permanecer allí, junto a él, pero no se le ocurría nada.

**-Trabajaste bien esas sumas, tenías bien la mayoría.**

**-Okay.-**sonrió con nerviosismo, casi había sido pillada.

**-¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!-**se despidió él. El clima era tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo para quebrarlo.

**-¡Ya!-**exclamó deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

**-¿A qué esperas? ¿No vas a casa?-**quiso saber ante el repentino cambio de la chica. No dijo nada y caminó de vuelta hasta él.

**-Yo… ahora encuentro la escuela más agradable**.-confesó sonriéndole al rubio.

**-¡Me alegro!-**él también sonrió, provocando que las mejillas de ella se encendieran.

**-¿Por qué… tú estás aquí?-**preguntó débilmente. Necesitaba saberlo, algo no le cerraba en todo aquello, Sasuke no era la razón de la presencia del rubio ¿a caso podía ser por ella?

Naruto se bajó del escritorio y se colocó frente a ella. Sakura no retrocedió, a pesar de sentirse intimidada y nerviosa, era evidente la diferencia de altura, el rubio la superaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos, esmeraldas vs. zafiros. No había nada que decir, las palabras sólo arruinarían el momento**. **Lentamente se fueron aproximando, hasta anular la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sakura podía sentir el cálido aliento de Naruto sobre sus labios. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Cerraron los ojos y sus labios se encontraron al fin. Era un beso tierno y calmo. El tan esperado primer beso. El beso con la persona amada. Naruto colocó su mano en la mejilla rosada de la chica, acariciándola al compás en que sus labios se movían sobre los de ella. La pelirrosada entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello moreno de Naruto, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente siguió sus vez kami no era tan cruel con ella. Sentía sus piernas de gelatina y estaba segura de que si un rayo la alcanzara en ese momento, moriría feliz.


	6. Capítulo 5

Atashi wa Bambi Capítulo 5

_Con mis ojos… excepto a Naruto, puedo ver algo más…_

_**-No importa lo que piense y sienta… esta mañana es diferente…-**_pensaba la pelirrosada, desde la terraza del instituto veía a la gente que circulaba por la vereda de enfrente al instituto. Sus orbes estaban rodeados de ojeras, pues no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. En su mente vivía el recuerdo del beso que ella y Naruto se dieron, había sido el mejor (y único) beso de su vida, jamás lo olvidaría. El problema residía en que ya no podía encarar al rubio porque su corazón la traicionaría y comenzaría a galopar como un caballo descontrolado. "¿Qué haré cuando lo vea?" "¿Qué pensará Naruto?" sólo eso pensaba la chica. Se sentía miserable, pues cuando se separaron buscando recuperar el aire perdido se fue corriendo a su casa, pero no sin antes golpearse contra la puerta. _**-¿Por qué corrí?**_

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**susurraron unas chicas, algo asustadas por los gestos frenéticos de la pelirrosada.

**-¡Ahí estas Sakura!-**Ino irrumpió en la terraza con la respiración agitada**.- ¡No saltes aún! ¡No haz vivido lo suficiente!-**chilló dramáticamente.

**-¿Huhhh?-**le dedicó una mirada mortal a su mejor amiga ¡Ella no pensaba saltar! ¡Mucho menos después de aquel beso! ¡Tenía mucho porque vivir! ¡Era muy joven para morir!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Entró apresurada al salón. Iba tarde, y ese día tenían prueba ¡Y ella no había podido estudiar nada! Con la vista fija en el frente y sin mirar al rubio, el cual ya ocupaba su pupitre ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Pensaría que era estúpida?

**-B… Buenos días.-**tartamudeó al sentarse en su lugar. Tal como predijo cuando Naruto le respondió cordialmente a su saludo, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. No sabía que hacer. Deseaba hablar con Naruto, pero había olvidado como.

**-¡Fin del examen!-**la voz autoritaria de Anko, la profesora de química, resonó por el aula. Se escuchaba sólo el rasgar de las plumas, de aquellos que aún tenían algo que agregar.**-Por favor dadle el examen a la persona que tenéis al lado para que se los corrija.**

**-¡Hey!-**Sakura dio un respingo al ver una hoja delante de sus narices.

**-¿Huhh?-**cuestionó a Naruto con la mirada**.- ¿Qué? **

**-¡Cambiemos el examen! ¡Dame tu hoja!-**ordenó yvarias chicas chillaron decepcionadas, esperaban que el rubio las eligiera a ellas, otras lanzaron improperios contra la pobre Haruno.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Okay!-**aceptó aturdida e intercambió su hoja con el rubio. Había olvidado que estaban en el examen de química.

_**-¿Qué le pasó? ¡No ha escrito nada!-**__pensó el rubio, preocupado, al ver la hoja en blanco._

**-¡Esto es Kamaboko****i****!-**gritó de repente leyendo el nombre de Naruto en la hoja del exámen. Toda la clase se sobresaltó.

**-¡Haruno! ¡Estamos en un examen! ¡Ten compostura por favor!-**pidió la profesora. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, dejando a Sakura roja como un tomate, por lo cual se rezagó en su pupitre.

**-¡Hey!-**la llamó Naruto.**-Ven aquí.**

**-Okay.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**-No te pongas tan nerviosa. Te afectó demasiado todo lo que pasó ayer.-**Naruto y ella se encontraban en el tejado del instituto, uno frente al otro.**-Haz como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Actúa con normalidad.**

**-¿Actuar…? ¿Actuar con normalidad?-**repitió.**-¿Por qué? ¡Claro que no puedo!-**le gritó ¿cómo le pedía algo así?-**Yo… si que lo recuerdo.-**su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un susurro**.-Yo ya no sé que más hacer…**

**-Lo siento. Es obvio que no puedo decirte algo así. De verdad, discúlpame.-**pidió arrepentido**.-Ummm… sobre salir juntos… no puedo tener una relación contigo ahora.**

**-……….. Lo… lo entiendo… Vuelvo a clases.-**dijo, forzando una sonrisa,se marchó, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Por dentro la confusión reinaba. No entendía nada ¿Qué sucedía? Parecía que los besos sólo eran una manera de saludo en esos tiempos.

¿Por qué sucedía aquello? ¿A caso era la única que quería más? ¿Sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos? ¿Se acabaría ahí? Eso era como al principio. Y Naruto pensaba igual. Iba a llorar, en serio lo haría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre el cielo azul. Las nubes, con diversas formas, nadaban despreocupadas. Cierto moreno, de apellido Uchiha, las observaba pensativo, en busca de consuelo para su malestar.

**-¡Sasuke!-**llamó Kiba, preocupado.

**-¿Te vas a levantar?-**preguntó Neji, con el balón en la mano.

**-¿Qué le pasa?**

**-No lo sé.-**los colegas del equipo de fútbol miraban con preocupación al moreno, pues llevaba así aproximadamente una hora.

Algo captó la atención del moreno. Era Sakura. Pensó que ella estaría por ahí, besándose con Naruto y haciendo cosas de pareja. Y sintió una rabia tremenda, mezclada con tristeza. Pero algo en su modo de andar le decía que no era así.

La chica caminaba cabizbaja por el corredor que daba a la cancha de fútbol, no se podía ver cual era su expresión, pues sus largas madejas le cubrían el rostro. Eso el preocupó, pues Sakura era alguien alegre y vivaz.

De un solo salto se incorporó y corrió en dirección de la pelirrosada, ante la mirada del equipo de futbol.

**-¡Sakura!-**le llamó la atención una vez que se encontró a su lado, pues ella parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos..**-Hola.**

**-Ah… hola.-**desvió la mirada.

**-Estas muy extraña hoy ¿Te sucede algo?-**preguntó, ocultando su preocupación.

**-Haha… Nada.-**le sonrió, asustando al moreno ¡Confirmado! ¡Sakura era bipolar! Pero para ella tdod tenía sentido ¡Olvidaría lo que había sucedido! ¡Tal como lo había dicho Naruto!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**-¡Oye! ¡Naruto! ¿Quieres chicles?-**ofreció la joven en el receso. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron igualmente extrañados ¿Qué era ese cambio de actitud? Si momentos atrás parecía un alma en pena ¡Era bipolar! Era la única explicación lógica que ellos le encontraban.

**-¿Y yo qué?-**protestó el moreno.

**-Lo siento, no tengo más.-**se encogió de hombros, y sonrió inocente**. **Sasuke gruñó.

**-¡Saku!-**la aludidase dio vuelta, Ino la estaba esperando.

**-¡Oh! Mi amiga me está llamando.-**se incorporó y con una reverencia corrió hasta la rubia. Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**-Comed y sed felices.-**le tiró migajas de pan a las palomas. Su expresión no era la más feliz ¡Era muy difícil fingir que nunca había besado a Naruto! ¡Más de lo que imaginó! ¡Ella quería más! ¡Quería un novio! ¡Quería que Naruto fuera su novio!

**-¿Qué haces? ¿Les das de comer?-**preguntó una fría y burlona voz.

**-Sasuke ¿Qué hay de ti?-**preguntó sin interrumpir su tarea y sin mirarlo. No estaba de humor para sus amenazas**.-¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**-Escucharé tus problemas, gratis.-**tomó asiento al lado de la pelirrosada.

**-¿Qué haz dicho?-**gruñó**.-¡No vengas a molestarme! ¡Largo! ¡No tengo ningún problema!-**intentó hacerlo caer del banco pero el moreno se sostuvo con fuerza.

**-¿Qué sucedió entre Naruto y tú?-**preguntó arreglándose la camisa eignorando el cometario de la chica olímpicamente. Le sonrió con descaro, pero ella no se enojó.**-Intenta sacarlo fuera.-**la animó**.-Te sentirás mejor.**

**-Naruto y yo nos besamos.-**confesó, con los ojos acuosos. Sasuke permanecía atento a las palabras de ella.**-Pero el beso no significó nada para él.-**sollozó.**-Nada especial… pero… significó mucho para mí.**_** "… no puedo tener una relación contigo ahora."… **_**El beso me hizo muy feliz… Nunca esperé nada… pero… yo quiero ser feliz.-**se cubrió el rostro con las manos, amortiguando los sollozos.

**-Naruto no es una persona sin sentimientos, por el contrario… Lo he observado… Deberías hablar con él…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-Voy a comprar bebidas.-**se incorporó, con las manos en los bolsillos, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, y se marchó.

**-Sasuke… gracias… muchísimas gracias… lo siento mucho…-**susurró, secando las lágrimas.

**-De nada…-**susrró él, de espaldas a ella y emprendió la marcha.

No podía creer que le había contado todo eso a Sasuke, después de todo él también estaba enamorado de Naruto y debía dolerle saber que ella y el rubio se besaron.

Si sólo fuera más madura respecto a las relaciones amorosas no hubiera sucedido eso. Pero era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así.

**-Pequeña niñita ¿por qué lloras?-**quiso saber un señor ¿Quién era? No le dio buena espina, tal vez se debía a su cara de pervertido. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el desconocido la tomó del brazo.**-Vamos, ven con el abuelo. Él te hará sentir mejor.**

**-¡Suélteme!-**le pidió asustada.

**-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.**

**-¡Oiga, viejo verde!-**una delicada mano se posó sobre el hombro del desconocido. Este se giró y se encontró con el rostro hermoso de una chica. Ella tenía una larga melena azulada y orbes grises.

**-¿Qué? ¡Métete en tus asuntos!-**le espetó, con brusquedad. La chica se quedó observando el emblema bordado en la chaqueta del anciano**.**

**-Este emblema es de la empresa Matsukaze, mi padre es el accionista mayoritario. Hablaré con él sobre su conducta. Si no quiere que le denuncie haga el favor de retirarse.-**le sonrió con falsa simpatía.

**-Yo sólo quería hablar con ella…-**susurró marchándose.

**-¡Váyase lejos ahora!-**le gritó**.-** ¡**Hmph! ¡Viejos verdes, que asco!**

**-¡Gracias!-**agradeció la peirrosada. No estaba acostumbrada a los acosos, nunca había sido atractiva, y eso era algo nuevo.

**-No hay de que.**

**-¡Hey Sasuke!-**la pelirrosada alzó la mano para llamar la atención del moreno.

**-¿Qué sucedió? Te dejo un segundo y te metes en problemas, vaya molestia.-**bufó.

**-No seas duro con ella Sasuke-kun, no tiene la culpa de ser hermosa y de atraer a viejos verde.-**intervino la extraña. La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro pálido del moreno.

**-Hi… Hinata…-**tartamudeó el moreno con sorpresa.

**-¡Sasuke-kun!-**saltó sobre el muchacho, alegre**.-Estoy muy contenta… hacía tiempo que no te veía… ¡Te he echado de menos!**

_**-¿Quién es ella-**__se preguntó Sakura ¿Conocía a Sasuke? Por lo visto, si. Sólo esperaba, por el bien de ella, que no estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, sería muy duro para ella aceptar las preferencias del moreno._

i El nombre Naruto proviene de un ingrediente del ramen llamado Kamaboko (es una variedad de productos procesados del marisco japonés llamados surimi, en el cual varios pescados blancos se hacen puré, y después se cuecen al vapor hasta que están cocinados completamente consiguiendo una firme textura.)


	7. Capítulo 6

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 6

_-¿Quién es ella?_

**-Me llamo Hyuga Hinata, pero llámame sólo Hinata.-**se presentó la de orbes perlados.-**Sasuke y yo íbamos a la misma clase en primaria. Éramos amigos íntimos. Encantada, Sakura.**

**-Umm, encantada.-**respondió, un poco aturdida.

**-¿Están saliendo juntos?-**preguntó, observando a Sakura y a Sasuke pícaramente.

**-No, no salimos.-**negó el moreno, con calma.

**-¡No!-**negó la pelirrosada sacudiendo las manos nerviosamente.

**-¡Qué pena! ¡Forman una linda pareja!**

**-¡Si, claro!-**susurró con sarcasmo, pero Hinata no la escuchó.

**-Y… ¿Cómo está Naruto?-**preguntó bebiendo un poco de soda.

**-Está bien… aunque sigue teniendo esa cara de idiota.-**Hinata rió con suavidad. Nunca cambiarían esos dos.

**-Ya veo.-**consultó su reloj y dio un gran salto, alarmada**.- ¡He perdido la noción del tiempo! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme! ¡Estoy atrasada!**

**-No, la culpa es nuestra.-**dijo el moreno, cortés. Sakura se sorprendió de la diferente que era cuando estaba con otras personas, con ella era borde y arrogante.

**-¡Sasuke, debemos salir algún día todos juntos!**

**-¿Sabes?-**comentó la pelirrosada, caminando de regreso a su casa, junto al moreno**.-Hibata parece una de esas personas a las que no cuesta hacer amigos.-**el moreno permaneció en silencio. Ella percibió la mala atmósfera**.-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Nada… anda… vamos a casa.-**dijo con brusquedad.

**-¡Sé que algo va mal! ¡Dímelo!-**exigió, plantándose delante del chico.

**-Hmp. No te diré.**

**-¡¡Ahora!!-**se abalanzó sobre el moreno y comenzó a zarandearlo.

**-Naruto salió con Hinata.-**Sakura lo soltó lentamente. Aquella noticia le había impactado. No tenía la menor idea de que el rubio ya tuvo novia. Era desagradable enterarse de aquello. Como un monstruo que crecía en su interior.

**-Pero no significa nada.-**aseguró el moreno**.-Es cosa del pasado, fue hace mucho tiempo.-**ella lo empujó.

**-No quiero oírlo…-**cubrió sus oídos con las manos y cerró con fuerza los ojos**.-… Es muy molesto… No quiero escucharlo…**

**-¡Tú me dijiste que te dijera**!-acusó él, molesto ¿Por qué era tan voluble? **-¡¡Serás mala!!-**le espetó, pero suavizó su expresión al ver el rostro de la pelirrosada. Debía ser difícil para ella, él la comprendía a la perfección. También sufrió cuando ellos comenzaron a salir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**-Encantada de conocerte Sakura.**_

_**No quiero conocerla. **_

Suspiró entristecida, con el rostro sobre el pupitre. A Naruto le gustaban las chicas guapas. Las chicas más simpáticas que ayudan a los demás… como a cualquier chico en sano juicio… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Quería preguntarle a Naruto si sentía algo por ella, necesitaba saberlo… así sabría que debía desistir o no.

Sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su brazo y que la tiraban para arriba. Extrañada y sobresaltada, observó a Naruto. El chico la llevó, en completo silencio hasta la terraza del instituto.

**-¿Qué?-**susurró, sin mirarlo.

**-Siéntate.-**pidió, al tiempo que él mismo tomaba asiento en el suelo. Ella aceptó sin chistar.

**-… Ayer… lloraste.-**comenzó**.-Oí que alguien lloraba muy fuerte, ya que no podía oír lo que la otra persona decía ¡Sasuke te consoló!-**ella no dijo nada, era mejor no interrumpirlo, se veía decidido y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Ademas, no esperaba que alguien la hubiese escuchado llorando, mucho menos él.-**Nunca dije esto antes…-se rascó la nuca.-¡No lo pensé demasiado!... "¡No significa nada para mi!"… ¡No debí decirte eso! ¡No sé como expresar mis sentimientos!-**tiró de sus cabellos, desesperado. Ella le entendía, no era sencillo dejar salir los sentimientos, cuando están en nuestras cabezas suenan mucho mejor y cuando intentamos decírselos a otros nos damos cuenta de que son estúpidos y cursis**.-Yo… sobre salir contigo… No puedo… Lo que intento decir es… que quiero ir despacio, no quiero que salgamos de momento… Todo ha ido muy deprisa…**

**-…-**le miró confundida ¿Tanto problema sólo para decirle eso?

**-Pero… quiero que nos conozcamos bien… para saber si realmente nos gustamos.-**Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y su cuerpo comenzó a ser sacudido por espasmos.

**-Para de reír.-**le dio una colleja**.- ¡Yo que te digo esto que es tan difícil para mi y tú te ríes!**

_**Después del discurso de Naruto toda la tristeza, la infelicidad y las lágrimas, desaparecieron al instante…**_

_**¡Soy una chica muy rara!... Pero lo que Naruto me dijo… ¡Me hizo muy feliz!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cierta alumna de cabellos rosados saltaba en un pie y tarareaba una música muy alegre. A leguas se notaba que la joven estaba felíz. Los alumnos del Konoha Gakuen nunca habían visto nada tan raro como aquello, sin contar al profesor de gimnasia, Maito Gai. Pero a ella en ese momento no le importaba el que dirían, pues el amor la mantenía inmune.

Se detuvo en seco al ver al moreno Uchiha parado frente a ella. Un extraño nudo se instaló en su garganta y no pudo encararlo. Recién ahora recordaba a Sasuke y su globito de felicidad explotó sin más.

**-Sólo por tu cara puedo saber que haz hablado con el dobe.-**dijo con indiferencia, mirándola con cierto aburrimiento.

**-… Gracias, Sasuke-kun**.-susurró apenada, con la vista fija en sus zapatos, como si estos fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo**.-Pero… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?**

**-Sólo te regresé el favor…-**ella le miró sin comprender. Sasuke bufó y pensó en decirle "estúpida" pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso haciendo uso de todo su tacto y caballerosidad, le respondió**.-Tú ayer me escuchaste cuando me desahogué (cosa que no volverá a suceder nunca más)…**

**-Pero…**

**-No importa lo mucho que me guste Naruto…él nunca será para mi.-**Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, Sasuke se veía vulnerable y derrotado. Debía ser realmente doloroso el amor que sentía por Naruto.**-Tu… deberías saber como me siento…**

**-Sasuke… yo…**

**-Lo siento… En el pasado dije cosas muy crueles… por favor no me las tengas en cuenta…-**susurró, desviando la mirada. Aquello le costaba más que confesar sus sentimientos**.-Y no te preocupes por mí.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-¡Frentuda! ¡Tengo una reunión del consejo de estudiantes ahora!-**dijo Ino, a la hora de la salida.

**-¿Y?-**apremió la pelirrosada.

**-Etto…¿Puedes irte sola a casa?-**preguntó con su mejor cara de niña buena.

**-¡Claro que si**!-aseguró, y la rubia sonrió aliviada y alegre de que su amiga fuera tan independiente.

**-¡Nos vemos!-**salió corriendo**.-¡Cuídate frentuda!**

**-¡Cuídate también cerda!-**se despidió cariñosamente. A veces Ino actuaba como una madre, demasiado preocupada. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro y asustada dio un respingo.

**-¡Naruto! ¡No me des esos sustos!-**bufó, golpeando al rubio.

**-¡Oye! ¡No seas bruta, Sakura-chan!-**el muchacho sobó la parte afectada**.-Volvamos juntos a casa.-**sugirió con voz seductora. Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¡Naruto era muy sexy! Con él iría hasta la aldea del culo**.-El teme también irá, alguien debe recibir los golpes por mi.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres iban en completo silencio, algo raro tratándose de ese trío que hacía barullo. Generalmente Naruto y Sasuke discutían, o Sakura hablaba con el rubio y criticaba al moreno, o el moreno criticaba a la pelirrosada, pero en esa ocasión ninguno tenía algo que aportar.

Naruto iba en el medio, Sakura a su derecha y el moreno a la izquierda. De vez en cuando ella le lanzaba miradas al moreno, intentando leer sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupada por él, tal vez se debía a que le había cogido cierto cariño al moreno en todo el tiempo de guerra. Sin importar el motivo, deseaba ayudarle, el problema era cómo, si él mismo reconocía que la batalla estaba perdida.

Chocó contra la amplia espalda de Naruto ya que éste se había detenido en seco.

**-Lo siento.-**se disculpó. Chocó contra la amplia espalda de Naruto ya que éste se había detenido en seco. Pero él no la escuchaba. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Preocupada miró en dirección hacia donde el rubio veía. Y encontró los un rostro ya conocido.

**-¡Hola!-**saludó Hinata, corriendo hacia ellos, alegre**.-¡Quería verlos a todos! ¡Por eso estoy aquí!-**exclamó sonriendo.

**-¿Cómo estas Naruto?-** Naruto bufó y siguió caminando, como si jamás hubiera visto a la chica. Sakura se extrañó por la conducta de Naruto, una cosa era ser bruto con las personas, pero gentil y vivaracho, nunca trató a alguien tan fríamente, para ello estaba el moreno**.- ¿Me escuchas?-**el rubio apartó el brazo de la joven que intentaba detenerlo de un brusco manotazo.

**-No me toques.-**dijo frío. Hinata le soltó con suavidad, triste. No podía culparle**.-Me voy a casa.**

La pelirrosada se despidió de Hinata y siguió al rubio sin chistar, pero muy confundida. Era una cobarde… no entendía… el simple hecho de ver la espalda de Naruto provocaba que sus piernas temblaran… no quería estar así, pero no podía evitarlo… ¿Por qué? Siempre había visto al amor como algo positivo porque todos los enamorados ríen de felicidad, llenos de felicidad… Pero entre Naruto y Hinata pasaron muchas cosas que ella no sabía…


	8. Capñitulo 7

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 7

_-¡No me toques!_

**-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?-**bufó la chica de cabellos morenos**. **Después del extraño comportamiento de Naruto decidieron ir a tomar algo a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del instituto**.-¿Por qué me pega? ¡Se ha puesto más tarado! ¡Argh!-**Sasuke y Sakura la observaban sin aportar nada, temían alguna reacción explosiva por parte de la chica**.-¿No creen que fue muy exagerado?-**buscó apoyo en la pareja. Ambos tragaron en seco y pensaron "¿Por qué nos mete a nosotros? ¡Qué problemático!"

**-Mmmm… etto… supongo.-**dijo nerviosa la de cabellos rosas, solo faltaba que la atacara a ella. Codeó al moreno y le suplicó que dijera algo pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sorber su bebida. Sakura estaba asustada, y creía que Hinata también debería estarlo, después de todo si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de la morena habría gritado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

**-¿Ven esto?-**continuó la chica**.- ¡Esa expresión! ¡Es la de un león que se prepara para atacar!-**Sasuke y Sakura se limitaban a asentir de vez en cuando sin interrumpirla en su crítica de Naruto.

**-Hinata-**dijo al fin Sasuke, aburrido.**-Deja de hablar de Naruto, me tienes hasta los cojones.**

**-¡Oye! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo digo lo que quiera!-**le sacó la lengua.-**Nunca le haz defendido, no te vengas con chulerías.-**Sasuke señaló con la cabeza a la de orbes esmeraldas. Hinata observó a Sakura en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego proferir un chillido, en señal de que había comprendido lo que su amigo quería decirle.

**-¡¡¿¿Qué ha pasado entre Naruto y Sakura??!!-**Sakura se sonrojó**.-¡¡Por kami!! ¡¡Avisa antes hombre!! ¡¡Que vergüenza!! ¡¡Y yo que he dicho esas cosas tan malas de Naruto!!**

**-¡Por favor, tráeme algo de beber!-**pidió el moreno a una mesera que pasaba por allí, ignorando a la morena.

**-¡A mi también!-**dijo la joven de orbes esmeraldas, intentando salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

**-¿He dicho algo que no debía?-**miró alternativamente al moreno y a la chica de orbes esmeraldas.**-No te preocupes Sakura, no hubo nada entre Naruto y yo.-**aseguró sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

**-Llámame si tienes tiempo, Sasuke, últimamente me aburro mucho.-**dijo Hinata**.-Y saluda por mi a Naruto… mejor no ¡Adiós! ¡Nos veremos otro día!**

**-¡Adiós!-**se despidieron. Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar juntos, rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, acompañados de un incómodo silencio.

**-Sasuke… ¡Dime porque rompieron, por favor!-**pidió, interrumpiendo el paso.

**-Todavía no han roto, y no hay nada entre ellos.-**dijo, sin voltearse.**-Y es mejor que no sepas más.-**no seconformaba sólo con aquello, pero sabía que Sasuke no le diría más.**-Sakura… ¿qué es exactamente lo que te gusta de Naruto?**

**-¿Y por qué preguntas eso de repente?**

**-No tenía nada más que decir.-**dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

**-En primaria yo era muy cerrada…-**explicó y entrecerró los ojos, tristemente**.-...mis compañeros de clase o los chicos que me gustaban me trataban siempre como a una tonta… No tengo muy buenos recuerdos.**

**-¿Qué pasaba?**

**-Me decían de todo.-**los orbes oscuros de Sasuke se dilataron debido a la sorpresa, nunca imaginó que alguien con el carácter de Sakura hubiera tenido problemas con los chicos.

**-¿Y Naruto sabe algo de esto?-**preguntó, recobrando la compostura.

**-Hasta ahora nadie se había preocupado por mi… nadie lo había notado…-**los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa.**-Pero Naruto conoce cosas sobre mi.**

**-Ya veo… **_**Entonces no me preocupo más…**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Suspiró con pesadez. Estaba muy confundida, la actitud de Naruto hacia Hinata le había sorprendido, por no decir, asustado. Era una fase que no conocía de él y que le era nueva. Y por otro lado estaba Hinata, la ex novia de Naruto.

Hinata era alegre, fuerte, abierta y poseía una gran personalidad. Hace unos años le hubiera gustado ser como ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en su mente se trababa una batalla entre la admiración y los celos ¿Estaba ella a la altura del rubio? ¿Podía competir contra una chica tan bella?

Preocupada era decir poco. Al día siguiente el rubio ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra ¿Qué había hecho Hinata para que Naruto reaccionara de esa forma? ¿Tan grave había sido? ¡Necesitaba saberlo! ¡Sentía cada vez más lejos su sueño de amor! Presentía que perdería a Naruto… ¡No! ¡No quería pensar en ello! ¡Lucharía por su amor!

**-Sakura.-**el moreno colocó una mano en la cabeza rosa de la chica y desordenó sus cabellos, para llamar su atención, pues la joven parecía ida.**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Nada.-**dijo. Y era verdad, la palabra "nada" describía todo lo que pasaba entre ellos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Al fin te encuentro.-**suspiró Sasuke con cansancio. Naruto ni siquiera volteo a verlo, su vista continuó fija en el horizonte.**-Sakura ya sabe que tu y Hinata salieron.-**dijo, sentándose al lado del rubio**.-Si no arreglas las cosas vas a preocuparla más de lo que ya está.**

**-Tienes razón…-**reconoció.Desordenó sus cabellos, nerviosamente.

**-Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto, no es justo que salga perjudicada.-**el rubio asintió con la cabeza. Se incorporó lentamente y salió de allí, dejando solo al moreno. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, o sino jamás podría tener algo con Sakura. El pasado debía quedar atrás, así podría vivir el presente junto a la chica de orbes esmeraldas, que ahora ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Sakura.-**llamó desde el umbral de la puerta del aula. La chica dio un respingo, y le miró sorprendida.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Si no tienes nada que hacer, ven conmigo, no te preocupes.-**dijo, serio. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa débil en su rostro.**-Hoy… voy a aclarar las cosas con Hinata.-**dicho eso salió de allí.

La chica no esperó ni dos segundos para correr a ver a Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él, era el único que lograba tranquilizarla. Definitivamente él iría con Naruto y ella, por algún motivo estaba preocupada. Su presencia era fundamental para que no perdiera la calma.

El moreno no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, Sakura se veía amenazante y no le dio chance a reclamar. Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por el que no le gustaban las mujeres. Los hombres no eran tan complejos, ni tan problemáticos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Y allí estaban los tres, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, iluminadas por la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Ninguno hablaba, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

La chica presentía que lo que sucediera esa tarde cambiaría para siempre su vida, y le asustaba. Le asustaba porque desconocía el futuro, tal vez simplemente Naruto y Hinata regresarían a ser amigos o nunca más se hablarían… o tal vez, volverían y ella sería descartada. Y no podría culparlo, después de todo, Hinata era mucho más guapa y más decidida.

Sacudió la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos de su mente. No era así como quería ser, pesimista e inmadura. Ella también era bonita, no era perfecta, pero se consideraba una buena persona. Tenía y tantas posibilidades de permanecer junto a Naruto como Hinata. Y si era por el bien de ambos se haría a un lado, pero no se atormentaría con conclusiones apresuradas. Esa no era la Sakura que quería llegar a ser.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio, el tan famoso Nagako Gakuen, donde Hinata estudiaba. Por casualidad la morena iba saliendo junto a unas colegas. Al verlos allí se despidió de ellas y corrió al encuentro del trió, tan alegre como siempre.

**-¡Hola! ¡No esperaba verlos aquí! ¿Qué hacen los tres juntos?**

**-Necesitamos hablar.-**dijo el rubio, antes de que alguno interviniera. Hinata asintió seria y se alejó junto a Naruto. El moreno le sonrió comprensivamente a la triste Sakura, la cual hacía uso de toda su resistencia para no llorar.

**-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar, Naruto-kun?-**preguntó curiosa la morena.

**-Yo… quiero dejar claras las cosas Hinata: entre nosotros no pasó nada.-**una daga de hielo atravesó el corazón de la morena. Él la odiaba y estaba más que claro**.-Me gustaría hablar como si ni hubiera ocurrido nada, pero no puedo.-**continuó, con la misma frialdad**.-No vengas más al instituto. Me sentiría mal ¡No quiero verte más!-**dijo con firmeza. No debía haber lugar a dudas, aunque hiriera sus sentimientos.**-Cuando hablé con Sasuke me di cuenta y quise venir a decírtelo al instituto. **

**-Lo… Lo entiendo. Además, Sakura también está allí.**

**-¿De qué estaran hablando?-**murmuró la pelirrosada, espiando a la pareja, escondida detrás de un poste. Desde ahí no podían escuchar nada, sólo daba para ver sus gestos y expresiones, pero estos no le decían mucho.

**-¿Qué haces allí? ¡Ven aquí!-**dijo el moreno, jalando a la chica para que saliera de allí. Se veía ridícula.**-Naruto no volverá con Hinata, tranquilízate mujer.**

**-¿Eh?-no comprendía.**

**-Es lo mejor ¿no crees?-**Sakura no pudo responder, pues Hinata y Naruto se reunieron con ellos en ese instante.

**-Bueno, me voy a casa ¡Adiós a todos!-**Hinata hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

**-¡Cuidado!-**gritó la chica de orbes esmeraldas. La morena se corrió a tiempo, antes de que el carro la arrollara. Su cuerpo chocó contra el de Naruto ¿En que estaba pensando? Era peligroso cruzar la calle sin mirar.

**-Lo siento.-**susurró, aferrando con la mano la tela del saco de Naruto. Lentamente lo soltó y salió corriendo.

**-¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?-**el rubio no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. La cercanía con Hinata había sacudido algo en su interior.

Y Sakura lo supo al instante en que vio su expresión.

No la había olvidado, aún la quería.

Naruto nunca había dejado de querer a Hinata. Ella debió herirlo gravemente y por eso su orgullo no le permitía aceptarla de vuelta.

Sakura no era el motivo. Él no la quería a ella, no era por ella que rechazaba a Hinata.

No era en ella en quien pensaba, sino en Hinata.

Y por eso se alejó decidida. Sin decir nada, pues las palabras sobraban, nada podía excusarlo. Y ella le quería demasiado…

**-Hinata.-**la aludida se encontraba en cuclillas, sollozando.

**-Lo siento…-**susurró, e intentó secar sus lágrimas.-**Ahora sé que aún me gusta Naruto…-**Sakura no dijo nada, si Hinata necesitaba desahogarse ella le escucharía.**-Ayer fui porque quería verle… ¡De verdad quería verle!-**se derrumbó en el suelo a causa del llanto. Siempre había creído que Hinata era fuerte, sin embargo, ahora sabía que no era así, ella era tan frágil como cualquier otra chica. Toda su fortaleza era una máscara.

Sakura no podía entender sus sentimientos. Esperaba que Hinata dejara de llorar… Quería consolarla y animarla… Pero en su corazón también había sentimientos, y tenía claros sus deseos…


	9. Capítulo 8

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 8

**-¿Te encuentras mejor?-**cuestiono con suavidad la chica de cabellos rosados. Al final había vencido su lado solidario. Si Naruto era realmente para ella, no importaba lo que sucediera, no importaba si regresaban a su vida cien ex novias, él la escogería. Pero si no era así, y Naruto aún amaba a la morena, no importaba lo que ella hiciera para separarlos, ellos volverían a estar juntos tarde o temprano. Y una pequeña y molesta vocecilla le decía que ocurriría lo segundo. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sus hermosos orbes grises estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto.

**-Lo siento.-**murmuró avergonzada. Secó sus lágrimas lentamente.**-Debes odiarme…pero no pude evitarlo… yo aún lo quiero… creí que lo había olvidado… me equivoqué…**

**-No te preocupes.-**dijo, comprensivamente.**-Entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos. Guardamos nuestros sentimientos en el fondo de nuestro corazón para no herir a los demás, y terminamos hiriéndonos a nosotros mismos. Siempre llega el día en el que explotamos, necesitamos decir lo que callamos.**

**-Eres muy buena, me consuelas cuando deberías estar enojada conmigo, yo soy tu rival ¿no?**

**-No soy buena, yo también sufro, pero no te odio. Ninguna de las dos tenemos la culpa de estar en medio de este polígono amoroso.-**reconoció. No quería que la morena se hiciera una falsa imagen de ella, porque en el fondo lo hacía por ella misma.

**-¿Polígono?-repitió, confundida.**

**-Oye ¿y por qué terminaron Naruto y tú?-**preguntó, desviando el tema, no quería que la morena descubriera los sentimientos de Sasuke por Naruto. En verdad aquella situación era realmente problemática, le daba dolor de cabeza.

**-Fue por mi culpa.-**reconoció tras un largo silencio. Para su suerte Hinata no había insistido con lo del polígono amoroso.-**Porque era inmadura y débil, y le hice mucho daño… En primaria, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, éramos los mejores amigos…**

…_**A mi me gustaba mucho Naruto, desde que éramos niños y un día, cuando cursábamos el segundo años de la secundaria, se lo dije. Y él dijo que yo también le gustaba ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era como estar soñando! Estaba muy feliz, no podía expresarme con claridad.**_

_**No todo era color rosa… A muchas chicas les gustaba Naruto… por no decir a la mayoría… y pronto se enteraron de que a mi me gustaba también y que me había correspondido… Y comenzaron a meterse conmigo… me amenazaban y repudiaban… incluso las que se decían ser mis amigas se alejaron de mi…**_

_**Al principio no me importó ¿Qué era eso comparado con la felicidad que sentía? La sonrisa de Naruto me hacía olvidar lo mal que lo pasaba cuando no estaba junto a él ¡Habíamos hecho tantos planes!**_

_**Pero un día, decidí enfrentarme a las chicas que me agredían, les dije que yo no tenía la culpa, que lo única que había hecho era confesarle mis sentimientos y que ellas eran unas cobardes… No lo tomaron muy bien, y las agresiones tomaron otro nivel… Mientras estaba en el servicio de chicas, una de ellas me golpeó… Creí que me mataría… Mi amiga, la única que me quedaba, no movió un solo dedo para ayudarme…**_

_**Odio… Rabia… Soledad… Miedo… Era lo que sentía en ese momento… Todas mis amigas me habían dejado sola… Y el resto de las chicas me odiaba… Me habían dado una paliza… Para una adolescente la aceptación social lo es todo… Y yo era débil e inmadura, no sabía lidiar con algo así…**_

_**Cuando regresé al salón, todos se habían ido… todos menos Naruto, porque estaba preocupado por mi… Me desquité con él… Le eché la culpa de mi desgracia… Pero ya no soportaba más… era demasiado para mi…**_

_**Le dije que no lo quería, que jamás lo había querido, que yo era como las demás chicas y que solo me interesaba por su popularidad. En esas palabras coloqué toda mi frustración…**_

_**A partir de ese día nunca más volvimos a cruzar palabras, y recuperé a mis amigas…**_

**-Deberías decirle lo que sientes. Sin preocuparte por lo que pueda suceder.-**aconsejó la de orbes esmeraldas, antes de marcharse.

**-Lo intentaré… Muchas gracias, Sakura.**

_Naruto… él odia escuchar… es demasiado impaciente… pero él estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir ya que Hinata y yo teníamos la misma clase de pasado, éramos muy inseguras en la secundaria… A él no le importaron mis problemas, me apoyó y se mantuvo a mi lado…Pero todo lo hizo por lástima, compasión, pena… En mi opinión el peor sentimiento que se puede proferir contra una persona…_

_En realidad, él no la quería, su verdadero amor era Hinata, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Como buena jugadora que era, se retiraría. Al menos se iba con el gusto de haberlo intentado…_

"_Si lo intentas serás un ganador o un perdedor, pero si no lo intentas… serás un FRACASADO"_

_Y ella era una perdedora…_


	10. Capítulo 9

Atashi Wa BambiCapítulo 9 

Haruno Sakura mantenía la vista fija en el inmenso manto estrellado, manchado de blancas e inmaculadas nubes. No sabía que hacer, en realidad, no deseaba hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba flojo, desanimado, deprimido, marchito. Todo porque había perdido el amor de Naruto para otra chica. Las palabras no podían describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era como si su corazón hubiera sido pisoteado por todos los Menos Grande existentes en el Hueco Mundo, dolía en extremo.

Era difícil, demasiado difícil, Naruto había sido el primer chico que le había tratado con cariño y consideración. Él la conocía, sabía todo sobre su pasado triste… Y por eso había actuado así con ella… por lástima… porque veía en ella a Hinata y trataba de remediar o comprender lo que ella había vivido.

No había podido, ni querido hacer nada para evitar que Hinata y Naruto volvieran…Y aunque hubiera querido hacer algo no habría dado resultado y habría acabado como la chica mala de la historia que se interpone entre la pareja principal. Habría sido una lucha en vano, sin frutos, sin anda bueno para nadie.

Hinata y Naruto se querían, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Ella había llegado antes y había robado el corazón de Naruto. Así era la vida. Algunos ganan y otros pierden.

Observó de reojo a su acompañante. Sasuke se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, o tal vez, peor. Fuera como fuera, ambos sufrían, a su manera cada uno, pero sufrían, por el mismo amor imposible.

La vida era muy irónica. Estaba llena de sufrimiento, no era sencilla, era un camino tortuoso y lleno de obstáculos. El amor, como parte de la vida, no era menos doloroso, siempre, sin poder evitarlo, alguien salía lastimado. En ese amor, tanto ella, como Sasuke habían salido heridos.

Lo único que les restaba era conformarse y seguir buscando a alguien que los quisiera. Sería difícil, pero una vez que lograran olvidar a Naruto, pasarían a otra fase, sería como una metamorfosis, como si evolucionaran… O al menos eso había dicho Ino.

"Lo que no mata, fuerza nos da." Una vez, hacía muchos años, su mejor amiga había pronunciado esas palabras, tras sufrir una decepción amorosa. Anhelaba con toda su alma que esas palabras fueran ciertas, porque no quería seguir sufriendo, deseaba crecer, madurar, _Florecer._

Se estiró, provocando que sus huesos sonaran, había permanecido en esa posición desde que llegó allí, aproximadamente una hora y media.

**-El clima es muy bueno.-**comentó, vagamente.

**-Hn.-"**concordó" él. Ella suspiró, la expresividad de Sasuke la deprimía aún más, si eso era posible.

**-Falta poco para que comience la siguiente clase-**murmuró, consultando el reloj del móvil**.-Voy a salteármela.-**abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas, dejando tan solo a la vista sus orbes esmeraldas.

**-Yo también. **

**-Yo… no puedo aún encarar a Naruto… si lo hago lloraré… no quiero llorar… no podría concentrarme en clases…-**confesó, con la mirada cristalina.**-Estoy muy triste… pero no quiero dejar de ser amiga de Naruto… quiero superarlo ¿cómo lo hago?**

**-Sakura… yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor faceta… también amo a Naruto y comprendo lo que sientes…-**acarició la cabeza de la chica, como si se tratara de una niña.**-Olvidar a Naruto será difícil, eso ya lo sabes y no puedo decirte como hacerlo, pues ni yo mismo sé como hacerlo…Llevo casi toda mi vida amándolo… Sé que algún día lo lograremos, tu y yo seremos libres…**

**-¿Sasuke? ¿Y si nos declaramos?-**sugirió con timidez, secando una traviesa lágrima que se había escapado de sus orbes. El moreno comenzó a toser, se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

**-Estás loca.-**dijo serio, golpeando su pecho varias veces para dejar de toser.

**-¿Eh? ¡No estoy loca! ¡Escucha! ¡Es muy lógico!-**insistió la chica, colocándose delante del moreno.

**-No, no lo es.-**aseguró él.-**Mira, Sakura, tú problema es que el sol te afectó, una vez que la enfermera te atienda esas ideas locas desaparecerán.**

**-Cuando le declaremos nuestros sentimientos nuestras almas se liberarán, y podremos amar nuevamente.-**dijo con suavidad.**-Tu dijiste que querías ser libre… Declararte te liberaría…**

**-Para ti es muy fácil Sakura, eres mujer, no tienes nada que perder… en cambio yo… yo perderé a Naruto… Si me callo al menos puedo permanecer a su lado como amigo.**

**-Estas muy equivocado… No tenemos nada que perder, ni tu ni yo, por el contrario, podemos ganar…-**una vez más ella le contradecía, era demasiado testaruda y molesta.**-Pondría las manos en el fuego… apostaría todo lo que tengo a que Naruto jamás haría algo tan cruel como eso que dices, él es tú amigo, y te aceptará tal como eres…-**Él conocía a Naruto desde que eran niños, y desde ese entonces lo amaba. Nunca se atrevió a confesarse, no quería que él le odiara y le dejara solo. Pero Sakura tenía razón, Naruto no era de ese tipo de personas, él no maltrataba a nadie, y mucho menos odiaría a su mejor amigo.**-Eres un cobarde, Sasuke… Solo piensas en lo que los demás podrían decir, o en el odio que Naruto podría sentir hacia ti… Yo fui así, sin embargo, comprendí que debo satisfacer mis expectativas primero y luego satisfacer las expectativas de los demás, ese es el camino para hallar la felicidad… No importa lo que tu decidas, yo enfrentaré a Naruto y le diré lo que siento… maduraré… lo superaré y me enamoraré de nuevo… y seré muy feliz…**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El rubio los miró alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, un poco impaciente. Hacia aproximadamente una hora le había llegado un billete de Sasuke, en el cual lo citaba en el salón de música. Hacía media hora que estaba allí, y nadie había dicho nada, hecho que no le causaba gracia, odiaba ese silencio tan incómodo.

Carraspeó, impaciente. Y su mirada se paseó por el moreno y la chica de rosados cabellos, esperando que alguno le diera una explicación coherente.

**-No es bueno que se salten las clases, aunque estén saliendo, pueden esperar a que finalicen las clases para pasar tiempo juntos.-**Naruto intentó sonar serio, sabía que eso los irritaría y hablarían de una buena vez.

**-¡No estamos saliendo!-**exclamaron al unísimo.

**-Tenemos algo que decirte.-**dijo la chica, intentando mantener la calma, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus manos sudaban. Definitivamente, decir era muy fácil, pero hacerlo era mucho más complicado de lo que pensó. Si las cosas seguían así, saldría corriendo antes de confesarse. Sasuke percibió eso y le tomó de la mano, para tranquilizarla, si bien, él estaba igual que ella, pero sabía disimular sus emociones mucho mejor.

**-Eso hasta yo me di cuenta, Sakura-chan.-**cerró sus ojos zorrunamente. A cada momento que pasaba se impacientaba más.

**-Cállate, dobe, sólo escucha.-**le ordenó Sasuke, molesto. Naruto bufó un "teme de mierda", pero no dijo nada más**.-Solo queremos dejar claras algunas cosas y te dejaremos ir.**

**-Entonces los escucho…**

**-Naruto…tu… tu me gustas.-**confesó la chica de orbes esmeraldas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Y a mi.-**confesó el moreno, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en un árbol.**-Me gustas desde que somos niños.**

**-No tienes que decir nada Naruto, nosotros sólo queríamos que nos escucharas.-**Sakura mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, se sentía incómoda, no quería que Naruto intentara buscar palabras de lástima hacia ellos, después de todo ellos no buscaban eso.

**-Les agradezco mucho.-**dijo el rubio, sonriendo, como solamente él sabía hacerlo si le preguntaban a Sasuke y a Sakura**.-Yo los quiero mucho, son muy importantes para mi.**

La chica de cabellos rosados elevó su rostro al cielo azulado, sonriendo. Se sentía como las aves que volaban _libremente_… Ella y Sasuke eran libres ahora… podían amara nuevamente…

Su mirada se cruzó con la del moreno. Él no sonreía, pero ella podía percibir el brillo en sus orbes oscuros, que le decían que él se sentía como ella… _Libre_…

El trío regresó al aula charlando animadamente, como los buenos amigos que eran. Porque tal y como la chica lo había dicho, Naruto no odiaba a Sasuke, y eso le hacía muy feliz.


End file.
